Three Chances Only
by SapphireRhythm
Summary: What if Mikan had infinity Alice, but will reduce her life if she uses her alice? she only allowed to use her Alice 3 times more... More than that then she will... RXR Please! I promise you it'll be good! [END] T0T
1. Revealed

Three Chances only

Chapter 1: Revealed

**SR: **This is my first Gakuen Fanfic! Be nice okay?

**Mikan:** Sapphire-chan! (Wave like crazy)

**SR: **Mikan-chan! (Wave like crazy too)

**Mikan:** Sapphire-chan!

**SR: **Mikan-chan!

(Sunset background appeared)

**Natsume: **(Burns out Mikan's hair and my shirt) cut it out will 'ya

**SR & Mikan: **(panic like crazy, then see Hotaru) Hotaruuu!

**Hotaru: **(Get the Baka Gun out from her pocket) don't come near me

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

**SR & Mikan:** (fell down at the same time) Hotaruuu…… (Crying) you're soo mean…

**Yuu: **Mikan-chan, Sapphire-san! Your hair and your shirt are on fire!

**SR: **(look at the shirt)

**Mikan:** (look at hair)

(Both panic even crazier)

**Hotaru: **Calm down will you (throw a bucket of water to SR and Mikan)

**Ruka: **Ummm… well don't forget to review… (Look at Mikan and SR)

**SR: **Because I also worked on this fic, I think the update for 'Forgotten memories'(Naruto) and this fic will be a lot longer so I'm sorry Youna-chan, Rika-chan, and those who read my fic. (Cursing at Natsume)

**Yuu: **Sapphire-san does not own Gakuen Alice

Oo0oO

"MIKAN!" shouted Natsume "HOI! Open your eyes!"

It was in the hospital, Gakuen Alice's hospital. Seven people were running on the hospital corridor carrying one unconscious girl… yes… she is Mikan…

They are all running, searching for an available doctor. Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Tsubasa, Misaki and last but not least, Narumi.

They banged at every door, but there is no doctor or nurse insight.

Beginning to lose hope they banged the last door.

'_Please…just for this once… let there be a doctor or a nurse inside the room…' _thought Natsume desperately while looking at Mikan.

There is no answer.

'_DAMMIT!' _he thought again.

He began to bang at the door.

"OPEN UP! DAMMIT!" shouted Natsume while banging on the door.

The door opened, and came out a doctor.

"Stop banging on the door, I can hear you perfectly" the doctor said looking at the seven people in front of him.

His eyes widen when he sees Mikan on Narumi's hold.

"What're you standing here looking at me! Bring that girl to the examination room and hurry!" shouted the doctor.

They all were spaced out for a minute still digesting at the doctor's word, but then they realize when Mikan coughed a couple of time.

In a hurry they ran to the examination room with the doctor leading the way. When they arrived the doctor told them to wait outside until he came out from the room.

So they waited…

…and waited…

Until 10 hours have passed the doctor aren't coming out.

They began to worried more, and more.

When the door opened and the doctor came out from the room.

"SO! HOW IS SHE!" asked Narumi with worry.

"IS SHE GONNA BE ALRIGHT!" asked Ruka while holding his rabbit.

He didn't answer, he didn't even look at them, and he just looked toward the floor.

"We deserve to know, so spill it out" said Hotaru still with emotionless tone.

"… the girl…" he said finally and then looked at the teacher which is Narumi.

"I supposed you know this, don't you?" he said with a serious tone.

The others stared at Narumi.

"Yeah… I know…Mikan has…an infinity Alice…but…her Alice will reduce her life every time she uses her Alice…" explained Narumi getting quieter and quieter.

'_WHAT!' _Natsume thought and he began to rush inside the room to see if Mikan was alright.

Ruka and the others just stand still, shocked. Then Ruka followed Natsume with Tsubasa, Hotaru, Misaki, and Yuu following them.

The last is Narumi who felt guilty after keeping it a secret. And the doctor walked away from the room, calling for nurses to bring Mikan to her room.

Oo0oO

**SR: **SOOOOO? How is it? Good?

**Narumi:** I looked like that I'm the bad person here.

**SR: **NAH! You're not the bad guy in here, you're just keeping the secret, beside Mikan is the one wh- OOPS! (Holding my mouth with my hand) I almost said the next chapter…

**Natsume: **Just tell them in the next chapter already, this is wasting my time.

**SR: **Don't worry Kuro-chan you're not going to waste your time for nothing in this fic (smirk)

**Natsume: **Who're you calling 'Kuro-chan'?

**SR: **'_oh! He's getting angry…'_ Ruka-pyon sure does look happy when he reads the script… I wonder why…? (Tone: teasing)

**Natsume: **…

**SR:** oh maybe, it's that thing I wrote…

**Natsume: **…?

**SR: **about… **he **and **Mikan **going to… (Paused)

**Natsume: **…?

**SR: **OH! But of course! Who cares about that little thing anyway… (Looking toward Natsume)

**Natsume: **… (Curious look)

**SR: **_'oh he's curious' _I think it is time to say "See you in the next chapter"

**Mikan: **Minna don't forget to review okay?

P.S My finger still hurts a lot… sob


	2. Slept

Chapter 2: Slept…

**SR: **Okay! Chapter 2! (Happy)

**Mikan & SR:** For Reviews!

To **hend:**

Thank you soooo much for the review! I really really appreciate it! I just hope that you like the next chapter!

To **reminiscemina1215**:

Here's the next chapter as you requested! Remini-chan, hmm can I call you this?

To **dbzqtfan2004**:

I agree! Mikan and Natsume forever!

To** SasuNaru-love**:

Mikan is ALRIGHT! Well, wait for the next chapter! I wish it's going to be more interesting to you guys.

To **glenda23**:

Here's the next chappie! Hope you like it!

**Natsume: **(burn out both Mikan and SR's hair) hoi, what the heck are you doing there, crazy girls.

**SR: **Umm… Mikan-chan… I think some thing burn… (Sniffing)

**Mikan:** Sapphire-chan… I think you're right… there is some thing burned…

**Hotaru: **you idiot, how about checking your hair

**SR & Mikan:** (look at each others hair)

**SR & Mikan: **Wateeeeerrrrr! WE NEED WATER!

**Tsubasa: **Oh! Yo, Sapphire-chan, Mikan-chan! (Wave hello)

**Misaki: **(Hit Tsubasa with her fist) don't just stand there, get water, don't you see that Mikan-chan and Sapphire-chan needs water?

**Tsubasa: **Oh yeah, right (get a bucket of water)

**Misaki:** (take the water and spray it to SR & Mikan)

**SR & Mikan:** Misaki-chan! (Crying) Arigatou!

**Misaki:** don't mention it!

**SR:** Mikan-chan! (Face Mikan)

**Mikan:** yes, Sapphire-chan I agree! (face SR)

**SR & Mikan:** (glaring at Natsume) Charge! (Running toward Natsume with loads of weapon made by Hotaru)

**Natsume: **(smirk, dodging every attacks)

(Everyone sweatdropped)

**Ruka: **Umm… yeah so just read on the next chapter, okay?

**Yuu: **Sapphire-san does not own Gakuen Alice… (Sweatdropped)

Oo0oO

"Mikan…" murmured Natsume.

They were in Mikan's room. Nobody talks, even Narumi didn't attend his class just to see how Mikan is doing nor do everybody else. It had been 2 days after when Mikan was first brought there, to the hospital.

They were tired and worried.

"I wonder when will Mikan get up…" asked Yuu extra worried.

"I'm sure she will wake up soon…" answered Narumi trying to get their hopes up.

"That idiot is not going to die that easily" added Hotaru still with emotionless tone.

After that nobody talks.

"Well I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." concluded Hotaru then she fell asleep on the chair.

"I think it's a good idea…" agreed Tsubasa "Wake me when Mikan-chan wakes up"

Tsubasa put his hat on his eyes and began sleeping on the floor.

"I'm (yawn) kinda tired too…" added Misaki, and then she fell asleep beside Tsubasa.

They all fell asleep except Narumi, Ruka, and Natsume.

"Natsume, Ruka, I think you both must sleep… you guys have keeping watch on Mikan for nearly 24 hours…I will watch Mikan for you two…" said Narumi who is standing.

But Natsume and Ruka shook their head at the same time. Narumi sat down on the floor still keeping an eye on Mikan and the two standing boys, but he fell asleep.

(Natsume's POV)

'_That idiot… why didn't she tell me about her Alice… then …when she rescued me from the Anti-Alice… that IDIOT!' _

From standing I kneel down to Mikan's left side and watch her. Without notice something began to trickle in my cheek. I touch whatever it is in my cheek…

'_Tears?'_

I tried to get rid of the tears flowing from my eyes, but it kept flowing out.

'_DAMMIT! I couldn't protected her… I couldn't even at least helped her…'_

The tears won't stop, it kept flowing. This is first time I felt so…

…helpless…

Ruka seemed to have watched me ever since I kneeled down. He pat me on the shoulder and all off a sudden I felt better.

"Thanks Ruka…" I said at last.

He just nod and then walked to the other side of Mikan's bed, kneeling down.

I held her hand, they were cold… I hope that by holding her hand she might at least felt a little better… I looked at Ruka, he fell asleep, and like me he's holding her hand. I wanted to keep watch, but my vision blurred, and the next thing I knew I fell asleep…

Oo0oO

**SR**: Kuro-chan looks sooooo cute!

**Natsume: **I'll definitely kill after this fanfic end… (Holding a ball of flame)

**SR**: HUWAAAAA…… scary…… (Teasing)

**Natsume**: changing plan… I'll kill you now.

**SR**: (run for the fountain) go ahead kill me… (Smirk)

**Natsume**: as you wish… (Smirk back)

**Yuu**: now, now don't kill each other (stopping Natsume)

**SR**: An opening! (Narrowed eyes)

(SR run to her house)

**SR**: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

**Ruka**: (sweatdropped) BTW don't forget to review…

**Mikan**: see you guys in the next chapter!


	3. Waking up

Chapter 3: Waking up!

**SR: **Chapter 3! Now this chapter is the one you worth waiting for! Mikan is going to-upph (Mikan hold SR's mouth)

**Mikan: **Sapphire-chan that is top-secret! They'll have to read it by themselves! (Still holding SR's mouth)

**SR: **(Get Mikan's hand of SR's mouth)well if you like it that way, its okay I think…

**Mikan: **Now for Reviews!

To **TigerlilyandHummingbird**:

Kuro-chan IS cute isn't he? (Staring at Natsume) Well just hope you like the next chapter, and thanks for reviewing! _'thank God he didn't hear it'_

To **Ridley-Silverlake**:

Hey I like your story! Update okay? And thanks for reviewing!

I'm so happy that many people like my story! Here's the next chapter I hope you like it!

To **Baa-chan Basyang**:

Okaay! I'll work hard to make the conversation and the story interesting and funny! THANKS A LOT FOR REVIEWING!

To **SasuNaru-Love**:

I know Kuro-chan IS cute (chuckle)

**Natsume: **Who're you calling 'Kuro-chan'? And I swear that I'm going to kill you both… (Letting out a ball of flame from his hand).

_'OH he hear it' _Kill me, that is if you can (teasing), and SasuNaru-Love please don't mind Kuro-chan, Kuro-chan just doesn't want to admit if he's cute, okay?

**Natsume:** I swear I'll kill you someday… (Angry)

To **thy**:

Here's your order, Chapter 3! Hope you like 'em! (Smiled widely)

**Ruka:** Hope you guys like the next chapter… (Looking at SR who is filling a bucket with water)

**Yuu:** Sapphire-san does not own Gakuen Alice…

**SR: **(Throwing the bucket of water to Natsume) Kuro-chan, what's wrong? Don't you wanna kill me? (Teasing)

**Natsume:** (hisses at SR)

**SR:** WHAAAAA! KURO-CHAN JUST HISSES! TRULY A CAT! NO, BLACK CAT!(Laugh)

**Mikan: **Please don't mind them, keep on reading the next chapter, I'll tell you the result of their match later…

Oo0oO

(Mikan's POV)

'_wh-where am I?'_

My vision was black, I felt cold… but something on my hand is warm…

Not just my left hand, but also my right hand…

'_What's this? Its soo warm… comfortably warm…'_

I opened my eyes to see who's been warming my hands this whole time… My vision was blurred, so I blinked a little more because my hand can't move. My vision gets clearer and clearer every time I blinked.

'_Raven-hair color…? And… yellow-hair color…?'_

Now my eyes are open wide. I look at them both…

…Natsume and Ruka-pyon…

On the chair Hotaru and Iinchou…

On the floor…

Tsubasa-senpai…Misaki-senpai… and… Narumi-sensei…

'_That must mean… that I fainted… again… I'm busted... let's just hope that no one knows about my Alice problem…except Narumi-sensei…'_

I sat up without waking the two boys up and waited for them…

Oo0oO

(Natsume's POV)

_I saw Mikan… _

_She's getting further away from me…_

_Leaving me in the darknest…_

…_all alone…_

_I cried out her name loudly…_

_But there are no answers…_

_She didn't hear my call…_

_The last light I have…_

_Are now gone…_

I woke up in a jolt still gripping Mikan's hand tightly… sweat pours from my face to the bed sheet…

'_It's… a dream…' _I thought a little bit relieved.

"Good Morning Natsume!"

I know that voice… she calls me every morning before she was brought here…

'_MIKAN?' _I thought looking up

It's her… it's really her…She has awoken…

In my heart, I felt soo relieved… I was… scared…? Scared of what? Losing her?

"Boy, you sure sleep a lot!" she said again smiling widely as if nothing happened.

Then I realize that I've been holding her hand the whole time… I blushed a good shade of red, and then carefully loosened her hand and stands up. I walked to Ruka and tap him on the shoulder. He woke up in an instant and saw Mikan already woke up, he loosened her hand in a jolt with his face red like tomato.

"Good Morning Ruka-pyon!" she said with the same tone when she uses to call both of us in the normal day.

He only nod and smiled because of relieved.

"Ruka, wake the others" I said walking to the door.

He just nod and taps everyone's shoulder.

"Uh… Natsume… where are you going?" asked Mikan.

"It's none of your business polkadot-panties girl…" I said then open the door and went outside.

'_Thank God she's okay…'_

Then for the first time I smiled without anybody to notice.

Oo0oO

(Normal POV)

They all waited for Natsume to come back. Ruka knew that he went out to call the doctor, but he just didn't want Mikan to know about it.

The room was crowded as soon as all of them wake up.

Narumi on the other hand felt really guilty for keeping a secret about Mikan from them. And now they want explanations.

"Alright Mikan-chan, I think you need to do some explanation" said Tsubasa seriously.

"Explanation? What explanation?" she said confused.

"Come on Mikan-chan I think you know what it is" said Misaki.

''_don't tell me that they already know about my problem…" _thought Mikan worried.

She looked at Narumi who kept looking down at the floor, then his face looked at Mikan and his lips began to form words, no one hear what Narumi just said. Only Mikan knows them.

Oo0oO

(Mikan's POV)

'_So… they already know huh, Narumi-sensei… maybe this IS the right time for me to explain…'_

"So Mikan? Why did you keep it a secret from us?" asked Tsubasa-senpai.

Just then Natsume come in through the door with a doctor and a nurse.

"I promise I'll tell you later after the examination." I said trying get out from all these questions.

"Alright Mikan-chan, we'll wait outside…" said Narumi-sensei, then he forced everyone to go outside, including Natsume…

(Normal POV)

They all waited outside Mikan's room except the doctor and the nurse who is still checking Mikan's condition.

10 minutes have passed with no one talking, just then the nurse came out from Mikan's room. She wanted to ignore the worried people, but she stopped in front of them.

"umm… I know that you were all worried about Sakura-san, so I wanted to let you guys to know her condition, just don't tell him that I am the one who gave the information to you…" said the nurse.

They all nodded, including Natsume…

"Alright, Sakura-san's chances to keep living is three more, and that is final, if she uses her alice more than three times she will be most definitely…"

They all looked curious to what will the nurse say.

"…going to die…"

Oo0oO

**Mikan: **alrighty! That's it for this chapter, Oh yeah and I almost forgot to tell you about the match between Sapphire-chan and Natsume.

**SR: **(exhausted)… you're strong, Kuro-chan…

**Natsume: **(exhausted) …same to you bluetone…

**Mikan: **the match isn't over yet, I'm sorry you guys, you'll just have to wait a little longer. Oh and bluetone is the nickname for Sapphire-chan, blue-sapphire's color, tone-Rhythm. And Sapphire-chan hated that name…

**Ruka: **umm… Mikan-chan…

**Mikan: **yes Ruka-pyon?

**Ruka: **Natsume and Sapphire-san fell down at the same time… is it a tie?

**Mikan: **(look at Natsume and SR) yeah I think so! SO folks I hereby to announced, the battle between Natsume and Sapphire-chan is a TIE!

**Yuu: **(sweatdropped) …don't forget to review…

**Hotaru: **see you next chapter


	4. His Anger

Chapter 4: His Anger…

**SR: **SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I got carried away watching Kyou Kara Maou and BECK that I forget to update my story! Hontou ni Gomenasai! To reviews!

To **glenda23**:

Don't get so worried about Mikan, I will not make her die! Well there is a part where she died, but- hmph! (Mikan hold SR's mouth)

**Mikan: **don't tell the readers! Like I told you it's TOP SECRET! I repeat TOP SECRET! (Let go of SR's mouth)

AW! Can't I just tell the readers?

**Mikan: **(DON'T-YOU-DARE-TELL-THE-READERS! Word seen in her eyes)

(Sweatdropped) Okay! Okay! BTW don't cry glenda23!

To **hend**:

Doitashimashite hend! Here is the next chappie as you requested hope you like 'em!

To **Nikuaikasawa**:

Like I said… I WILL NOT MAKE HER DIE!

Hello to you too, Thank you for your review and your complement. Okay I'll try not to make you or the readers hanging again I promise!

To **SasuNaru-Love**:

I'm sorry, I can't tell more about what's further in this story, but Kuro-chan, protect her, okay? (Teasing)

**Natsume: **………

I'll take that as a 'YES', Kuro-chan you really are cute! (Laugh loudly)

**Natsume:** I promise I'll kill you for sure, Bluetone (Get a fire out from his hand)

To **reminiscemina1215**:

I'm glad that you like the previous chapter, and I hope you like this chapter as well

To **Ayu7**:

Kuro-chan will protect her of course!

**SR: **I'm sorry there will be no conversation between me and the characters in this chapter, soo sorry Baa-chan Basyang and readers!

**Ruka: **We don't have much time, come on Sapphire-san hurry! (Run)

**SR: **Y-yes (Run)

**Yuu: **Enjoy! (Run)

**Misaki: **Sapphire-chan does not own Gakuen Alice! (Run)

Oo0oO

(Kuro-chan… I mean Natsume's POV)

'_WH-WHAT?' _

"I knew it…" said Narumi, looking down to the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I must hurried back to get the medicine" said the nurse, and then she hurried herself to the office.

'_I can't believe she actually, hide this important matters from us…_

… _from me… I thought she just said that she didn't want us hide everything from her and she promised too… yet she broke the promise…'_

I'm scared…

I don't want her…

…to die?

What's wrong with me?

I'm getting weirder and weirder since I knew about her problem…

No…

This is my problem too…

I…

I don't want her to die…

I don't want her to die!

The door opened and the doctor stepped out.

"That girl called all of you…" he said then waited outside.

Without more talking we all entered the room. The doctor closed the door and leave us alone with Mikan…

"I guess you all knew, huh?" she said finally.

No one said a thing…

"Gomenasai…Mikan-chan…" Narumi said breaking the silence.

"N-no Narumi-sensei, I'm the one who is forcing you to keep this a secret! It's not Narumi-sensei's fault!" she protested.

"Alright spill it out Mikan" said Hotaru with her usual tone.

I'm…angry?

Yeah, she promised all of us… including me… that we won't hide a thing from each other…

_Flashback_

"_Nee… Minna! How 'bout we do a promise!" said Mikan._

_It was winter_

"_What kind of promise?" asked Ruka while holding his pet rabbit._

"_Hmm… let's see… umm… I had no idea…" she answered._

_They all went silent._

"_Oh I know! How 'bout never to hide anything from each other!" shouted Ruka._

"_Umm… err… yeah that's… a good…idea" said Mikan, worried._

"_So, let's put our hands together and promise each other!" said Ruka pulling my hand and Mikan's hand, then Hotaru's and lastly his hand to the center._

"_From now on, we promise not to hide anything from each other" he said again._

_End of flashback_

"Gomenasai… I knew you're all must've been mad at me…"she said lowering her head.

"We're not mad at you Mikan-chan" said Misaki smiling.

"We're just worried about you" added Tsubasa.

"But still, you could've told us, Mikan" said Hotaru.

"You have got us worried to death" added Ruka.

'_DAMMIT! I WAS worried!' _I thought, furious.

I walked to the door and open it.

"Natsume? Where are you going?" she asked.

I didn't answer her, I walked outside and slammed the door. I run fast wanted to be alone for a while. I don't know where to go, but my legs brought me a very good place… the place where I used to take a nap…

…the Sakura tree…

I sat there and think a lot, and when I knew it, tears began to fall from my eyes, for a minute I cried without sound, then I fell asleep after I calmed down…

(Mikan's POV)

'_I think I made him angry…'_

I move to the edge of the bed and get off from it.

"Mi-Mikan-chan, you're not allowed to move!" said Ruka worried.

"I must find Natsume!" I protested starting to walk to the door.

This is all my faults, even though I could hardly move my leg, I must find him and apologize to him…

Still wearing my patient clothes, I stepped outside and start looking for him. No matter how they tell me not to go outside, I must find him. Because this all my faults…

I searched and searched for Natsume inside the hospital, but he's nowhere to be found. I get out from the hospital.

I searched for him everywhere outside the hospital, but he is nowhere to be found. Then I thought of a place where he would always be there…

"The Sakura Tree!" I shouted.

I started to run, even though I fell for a couple of times, I get up and start running again. To the Sakura tree…

I saw him, Natsume, fast asleep…

I approached him, but before I get to him, I felt my legs began to weaken.

I fell down, but I force myself to get up. When I finally get to him I saw something shiny on his face.

Tears…

Oo0oO

**SR: **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the second time I saw Kuro-chan crying! Somehow I felt happy to make him cry!  
**Natsume:** (Burn off SR's hair) this is for making me cry

**SR: **(Get a glass of water from the pocket) I knew you would do this to me (put out the fire)

**Ruka: **Sapphire-san, I had a plan… (Whisper)

**SR: **(Hearing his plan) Oh! That's actually a good idea, but are you sure? You will lose her, if I do that…

**Ruka: **No, that's okay, Natsume is better with her than with me…

**SR: **AW! Ruka, you're so nice… but are you sure?

**Ruka: **(nodded)

**SR: **OKAY! We'll tell you the plan in the next chapter, until then, bear your curiosity! See you next chapter!


	5. First Alice Use

Chapter 5: First Alice use…

**SR: **Now from the title you would probably have known what is going to happen, right? Just read on, okay?

**Mikan:** To Reviews!

To **hend**:

Doitashimashite hend! I'm really glad that you like the chapter and I hope you like this chapter too!

To **Kryuzei**:

I like to make Kuro-chan cry! Its sooooo… how can I say this… ummm… I enjoy it!

**Natsume: **(Get a baka gun from Hotaru)

_BAKA_

Ouch!

**Natsume: **My fire won't stop you so I use this Baka-gun (Smirk).

Very clever Kuro-chan… I'll get you next time…ouch…

To **Ms. Song-Ficcy Writer**:

Thank you! I love cliff-hangers! Hope you like this Chapter too!

To **reminiscemina1215**:

Hi! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! Hope you like this Chapter too!

To **SasuNaru-Love**:

I order Kuro-chan to protect Mikan! 2 VS 1, Kuro-chan I win!

**Natsume: **(Get the Baka Gun)

(Get the shield)

_BAKA!_

_CHING!_

Haha! It doesn't work anymore Kuro-chan!

**Natsume: **egh…

To **hakkai's gurl62626**:

Mizuki, a nice name! I'm glad that there's a same kind like me, a little crazy. I like your story too, UPDATE OKAY?

Now for the plan… just read on okay?

To **ceruleanmisty**:

You can guess that the plan is about those two, just read on, okay?

To **glenda23**:

Don't worry, she won't die! I have Kuro-chan to protect her, isn't that right, Kuro-chan?

**Natsume: **don't listen to her, her heads gone crazy.

Don't say that Kuro-chan! I'm just the same type as Mizuki, that's all.

**SR: **Are you sure they will come here, Ruka? (Whispering)

**Ruka:** definitely… (Whispering)

(Door bell rang)

**SR: **I'll get it! (Run to the door and open it) Mikan-chan! Kuro-chan! And Hotaru! Come in, come in!  
**Mikan:** (See Ruka) Ah Ruka-pyon!

**Ruka: **(smile)

**Natsume: **(walk and sit beside Ruka)

**SR:** Kuro-chan, you're not going to sit there, aren't you?

**Natsume:** you got any problem bluetone?

**SR:** DON'T CALL ME BLUETONE! And yes I got a problem there… (Push Natsume beside Mikan) Now this is right.

**Natsume:** just what are you planning, bluetone?

**SR: **OOOHHH NOTHING! (Smirk) For now go to the chapter!

Oo0oO

(Mikan's POV)

'_Tears? Natsume?'_

I sat down beside in the opposite side of the Sakura tree and wait for him to wake up, I don't want to wake him up, so I didn't make any loud sounds, but I dozed to sleep, before I knew it.

Oo0oO

(Natsume's POV)

I woke up, feeling a little bit better. The tears have dried up, I stand up and wanted to go and wash my face, when I see her, Mikan.

'_What the heck is SHE doing in here?'_

I wanted to run from her, but before I run she woke up.

"Natsume?" she said.

I just realize…

Her arms and legs are full of bruises, maybe from falling and tripping, because of searching…

…for me?

I didn't say a thing, just walk away from her, when she called out to me again.

"Natsume, Gomen…" she said looking down to the ground.

Maybe she really means it… but how can she forgot about the promise…

"Gomen Natsume…" she said again.

I turn around and saw her crying. Tears fell down from her eyes.

'_Great... now I make her cry…'_

I walked to her, feeling a little bit guilty for making her cry. I pat her softly on the head.

"Don't cry, polka dot panty girl…" I said softly, and then I offer her my hand.

(A/N Hey this scene… there's none of this in the script I gave to Kuro-chan, maybe he IS in love with Mikan-chan, better be quiet, this is a full prove-for later)

She looked up at me and took my offer, then stands up.

We walked together, back to the hospital. I didn't talk and so does she, but I would like to just stop the time and be like this forever.

I saw Youchi on my way there. He came walking to me and Mikan. A shout came out of nowhere and suddenly ice came swirling Youchi, I tried to melt it with my fire, but the ice is too strong for me to melt it. It then form into a sharp razor and move fast towards Youchi. I move in front of Youchi and stretched out my arms, hoping that the ice will at least stab me instead of him…

…but it didn't…

I looked clearly now…

That idiot…

…she uses her Alice in order to protect us…

She dropped on her knees and fell down…

In front of me…

In front of me!

I can't see clearly anymore…

My heads are filled with rage,

I swear whoever responsible for this…I going to kill whoever it is!

"MIKAN! WAKE UP!" I shouted loudly, but she didn't…

"DAMMIT!"

'_Natsume! You're a weakling!'_ I thought furiously.

'_I can't even protect my precious one… I'm weak…'_

I snapped out from my thoughts and see Mikan, suffering.

"Natsume, this is no time to be angry!" I said to myself.

I picked Mikan up and carried her bridal-style, then began running. Youchi followed me and run beside me.

I ran to the hospital as fast as I could, and started to panic as she makes the sound of pain.

A rock tripped me making me fell down.

Lucky for her, she didn't fall too far from me…

I got up, forgetting all the pain in my arm and leg then pick her up. I run with all my might, with all my strength…

Until I meet Ruka just outside the hospital. Relieved, I ran to him.

"Natsume!" he said, and then he sees Mikan in my arms. "MIKAN?"

"Ruka call the doctors! Quick!" I said to him half shouting.

He first looked worried and in shock, but he manage to snapped out and nod.

Oo0oO

**SR:** Okay I know it's short, but I want to save the good things for later (evil laugh) now don't you guys agree that Kuro-chan looks absolutely cute?

**Natsume:** now bluetone, what's your plan, huh?

**SR:** Plan? What plan?

**Natsume: **why do you move me to the side of this crazy girl?  
**Mikan:** Sorry if I'm a crazy girl!

**SR:** now, now don't be angry Mikan-chan, he just-well like that, you know… (Laugh a little) Oh yes Mikan-chan could you come with me for a moment? (Pull Mikan)

**Mikan:** (being pulled) wh-what's wrong Sapphire-chan?

**SR:** nothing, I just needed your help, okay? Oh and Ruka, Hotaru, you come here too.

**Ruka:** umm… yes (stand up and follow the two girls)

**Hotaru: **(nod and follow Ruka)

A few minutes later…

**SR:** (Came back to the room) now Kuro-chan, don't keep it as a secret anymore, I already know. (Sit down)

**Natsume:** what the heck do you mean by that?

**SR: **You know what I mean, about 'her' of course.

(Didn't realize that a camera is sticking out from the door)

**Natsume: **…

**SR:** now spill it out Kuro-chan, I have many prove, you know.

**Natsume: **…

**SR:** okay, have it your way. First prove, why didn't you follow the script I gave you Kuro-chan?

**Natsume:** …

**SR:** You ARE cute Kuro-chan, why don't you tell her about your feelings to her? She wouldn't know about your feelings if you don't tell her, you know… For now see you next chapter!


	6. Hospital

Chapter 6: Hospital

Sorry for the late update, I just got to do tons and tons of my homework and it finished at last! Hope you like this chapter!

**SR:** Hyaaah this interrogation thingy is not my thing (Rubbing head)

**Natsume: **egh…

**Mikan:** Sapphire-chan! The cake is ready!

**SR:** Okay I'll be right there! (Look at Natsume) now Kuro-chan, tell her, okay? (Run off)

**Natsume:** … Hoi Ruka!

**Ruka:** (walk to Natsume) Yes?

**Natsume:** So this is your plan huh?

**Ruka:** Hu-Huh? Wh-what are you talking about Natsume?

**Natsume:** So it's true…

**Ruka:** F-For Reviews! (Run off)

**Natsume:** Don't change the topics! (Chase Ruka)

To **hend**:

Doitashimashite hend! Thanks again for the reviews! I'm soooo happy! Hyaaa Hope you like this chapter, and I like doing this! Reviews always support me! That's why I need to at least say thanks!

To **Kryuzei:**

**SR: **Hey I'll explain it later, for now just bear the curiousity

**Ruka:** Like what she says

**Natsume:** Kono Ruka!

**Ruka:** Hwaaaa! Sorry, gotta run (Run's off)

**Natsume:** Come back here!

To **Ms. Song-Ficcy Writer**:

I'm really glad that you like the conversation! Well, hope you like this one too! And I already knew that you're Baa-chan Basyang…

To **SasuNaru-Love**:

**Natsume:** Who're you calling Kuro-chan

Now, now Kuro-chan don't be mad, SasuNaru just wanted to say that you must take care of Mikan!

**Natsume:** Like hell I would…

(Get a bucket of water)

**Natsume:** (Look at SR)

(Throw the bucket to Natsume) cool off a little Kuro-chan

To **veto**:

Mikan will not die!

**Mikan:** (tears filled her eyes) You…You want me to …die?

**Natsume:** I will not let her die… (whisper)

Kuro-chan, did I hear you say "I-will-not-let-her-die"?

**Natsume:** NO! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!

Oh okay (teasing)

To **ooops**:

DON'T CALL ME- (At the same time)

**Natsume:** DON'T CALL ME- (At the same time)

-BLUETONE! (At the same time)

**Natsume:** -KURO-CHAN! (At the same time)

(Look at each other)

Heheh for the first time we agree on each other (Smirk)

**Natsume: **heheh (Smirk)

How 'bout it, let's give **ooops** some lesson…

**Natsume:** that is a very good idea…

**Yuu:** n-now now don't kill our precious reviewers (stopping SR and Natsume)

Let me go! (Trying to get off from Yuu with Natsume)

**Yuu:** I-Imai-san!

**Hotaru:** (Get a Baka-gun from her sleeves)

_BAKA! BAKA!_

(Natsume & SR fall down at the same time)

**Yuu:** thank you Imai-san!

**Hotaru:** No problem…

To **glenda23**:

**Ruka:** fuh! Ano… Sapphire-san is still unconscious so all of us will answer for review… _'thank you Imai-san! Finally can get off from Natsume'_

**Yuu:** I know this story is kinda sad, sometimes I cry too…

**Mikan:** Thanks for reviewing!

To **geminitwins14**:

**Mikan:** I'm so glad that you like Sapphire-chan's story, and ehem our drama too…

**Tsubasa & Misaki:** I hope you like this chapter too!

**Ruka:** Umm… Sapphire-san? Wake up (tap her on the shoulder)

**Yuu:** Unfortunately Sapphire-san haven't woke yet, so on to the chapter!

Oo0oO

"Hey bos, sorry, I miss the target" said a man from the shadows.

"That's okay… Now I will get 2 in one scoop" said the other one.

The 2 man stepped out from the shadows…

The first man is tall and had a shady look, while the other one is…

…Reo…

Oo0oO

"So what happened?" asked Narumi to the upset Natsume.

'_DAMMIT! I couldn't protect her… for the second time…I failed to protect her…' _thought Natsume lowering his head.

Narumi asked him many questions, but he didn't answer any of those. He continued his thought of how hopeless and weak he is for not be able to save his precious one.

In the middle of desperation and worried, Youchi walked to the bench where Natsume had seated and touch his hand. In an instant Natsume raise his head and look at Youchi.

"Youchi?" he said in a small voice.

"Is Mikan-neechan going to be okay?" asked Youchi to Natsume.

"I…I don't know…" answered Natsume still looking at the worried Youchi.

Youchi sat on the same bench as Natsume and waited for the doctors to come out. They waited for a long time and finally the door opened…

Natsume stands up as he spot the doctor coming out from the room and walk to where the doctor is.

Narumi and the others followed him as he began asking Mikan's condition.

"So how is she? She's gonna be okay, right?" asked Ruka with a worried tone.

"I don't know for sure…" answered the doctor with an unsure tone.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" asked Misaki half shouting.

"Well her limits is 3 times Alice-use, but now that she has used her Alice once-"

"-two more to go, more than that she will die…" interrupted Tsubasa.

"Yes…now if you want her alive, you must stop her from using her Alice…" continued the doctor.

'_This time, I will protect you…Mikan'_ thought Natsume.

"Doctor, can we go inside?" asked Natsume.

"Yes, but please lower your voice or she'll wake up" answered the doctor with a slight smile.

Natsume open the door and walked inside the room with Youchi and the others following him.

Oo0oO

(Natsume's POV)

I walked around and around the room, tired of waiting…

…waiting for her to wake up…

"Natsume…" said Ruka.

I ignore him and keep walking around and around the room.

_BAKA!_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I shouted, obviously angry…

I see… it was Hotaru who shot me with her stupid Baka-gun.

"I know you're worried about Mikan and we are too, but calm down a bit" she said with her usual tone, then put her stupid Baka-gun to her sleeves.

'_How can I be not worried in this situation? My precious one…-wait! precious one? My head's gone weird again…'_

I started to calm down just like what Hotaru suggested it, then I sat on the floor trying to think about myself being weird ever since Mikan was brought to the hospital.

_(Flashback)_

"_Good morning Natsume!" said Mikan after she sees me in the classroom early in the morning._

_Like always I didn't answer her._

"_Good Morning Ruka-pyon!" she said again when she sees Ruka._

_Then Ruka blushed a slight red._

"_G-Good morning" said Ruka looking to Mikan._

_She smiled back at Ruka and went to her seat._

_I blushed a slight red when she turned to Ruka and smile._

_(End of flashback)_

'_Why am I blushing that time…? Wait not only that time…Everytime I look at her… and when she smiled to me…I always blushed…_

…_Maybe…just maybe… I love her?'_

I blushed a little when I thought that, then I calm down again…

'_Now I understand…_

_I… really do…_

_love her…_

_from the bottom of my heart…'_

Oo0oO

**Hotaru:** (get a bucket of water and throw it to SR)

(SR awake with startle)

**SR:** HUH? WHAT?

**Hotaru:** …

**SR:** Hotaru you're so mean waking me up like that…(tears fell down from SR's eyes) I was dreaming about Gaara-kun too!

**Hotaru: **It's your faults for not waking up, the cake Mikan made already gone

**SR:** You're mean! (cry)

**Mikan:** Sapphire-chan! You already woke up! Here I already spare a piece just for you!

**SR:** Mikan-chan! Thank you so very much! (eyes filled with tears of happiness) See you next chapter everybody! (eats the cake)


	7. Second Alice use

Chapter 7: Second Alice use…

**SR:** Kuro-chan! (Wave like crazy)

**Natsume:** what do you want from me, Bluetone.

**SR:** Don't call me Bluetone!

**Natsume:** whatever Bluetone…

**SR:** BTW Kuro-chan say it!

**Natsume:** say what?

**SR:** …YOU know!

**Natsume:** Oh that… no

**SR:** (Stare at Natsume with IF-YOU-DON'T-SAY-IT,-I-WILL-TELL-MIKAN-ABOUT-THAT seen in her eyes)

**Natsume:** e-egh… you win…

**SR:** So? Go on!

**Natsume:** T-To reviews… (Blush)

To **hend**:

Once again doitashimashite hend! You know I'm really tired saying 'doitashimashite' How about if you say something else rather than 'thank you' or 'Arigatou' okay?

To **ooops**:

Mwahahahahaha! Good, good, don't stop calling him Kuro-chan!

**Natsume:** (Annoyed face) STOP CALLING ME KURO-CHAN!

NO WAY! MWAHAHAHAH

To **irmweird**:

Really? Short? Hmm… I'll make it longer thanks for reviewing!

To **SasuNaru-Love**:

Mwahahahahahaha! You bet that's right! Kuro-chan, have you say 'that' to Mikan yet?

**Natsume:** …

I'll take that as a 'no', tell her okay? If not I'll make you to…

**Natsume:** …

**SR:** (look around) Guys! If you need anything just ask Kuro-chan, okay? And if he doesn't want to, just say… (Whisper)… if you don't want to I'll tell Mikan about 'that'… Okay?

**Natsume:** what are whispering about Bluetone?  
**SR:** (Surprised) N-nothing _'why does he need to appear out of nowhere…'_

**Natsume:** really… what're you hiding from me?

**SR:** L-like I said before… N-nothing special!

**Natsume:** (curious look)

**SR:** R-really-nothing! Argh! On to the chapters!

Oo0oO

(Natsume's POV)

"Natsume?" she called in her sleeps.

Everybody already went home and they asked me to take care of Mikan for the whole day. Tomorrow is Ruka's turn to take care of Mikan. As for today, I just have to make myself comfortable, and stayed for a night here. The nurse already brought me extra bed and blankets for me to sleep on.

I crouched down in the side of Mikan's bed and hold her hand firmly.

"I'm here…" I said gently.

After that she smiled and stopped calling my name.

The door opened and a little boy came in carrying a pillow and a teddy bear.

"What's wrong Youchi?" I asked him as he walked to me.

"Want to sleep here with nii-chan and nee-chan…" he answered.

I blushed a good slight of red after realize the other meaning of his words.

"Well you can sleep on my bed tonight"

"How about nii-chan? Where will nii-chan sleep?" he asked again with his innocent face.

"I'll sleep on the chair tonight" I answered gently, then pat his head.

He walked to the bed and put his pillow and teddy bear.

We waited for Mikan to wake up, but she's still asleep.

5 hours have left since Youchi came in, and he's already fast asleep in the bed. She called out my name again as she wake up.

"Mikan!" I called to her.

"Wait, did you just call me…by my name?" she asked.

"w-who call you by that, polka dot panty girl… AH! and don't use your alice!" I said half angry.

"B-but that time you and Youchi-"

"-I can take care of myself! And so does Youchi! –Just…don't use your Alice… or else there will be lots of people who will cry, do you understand me?" I interrupt.

She just nod.

'_One of the people who will cry… is me… You idiot '_

"I swear I will protect you…Mikan" I said softly so that she didn't hear any of my word.

"Did you say something, Natsume?" she asked.

"No, maybe you're only hearing things, now go back to sleep" I answered with my back turn, so that she will not realize that I'm blushing madly.

'_I can't believe she still hear me…'_

"Go to sleep, you idiot!" I said to her loudly.

"Don't call me Idiot!" she protested, but then she smiled and close her eyes.

"Good night Natsume!" she said again.

"…night…" I replied then blushed again.

Oo0oO

(Normal POV)

"EARLY WALK IS ALWAYS THE BEST!" shout Mikan loudly.

"It's nice to see you smile again Mikan" Ruka said smiling to her.

"Being hold at the boring hospital room is making me sooo bored!" said Mikan again.

A shadow of a person crept on the tree branches looking at the two children.

"Target… Mikan? she is the one who had a brown hair…" said the shadow.

He took out a photo from his pocket and began observing Mikan and the photo.

"Yup! She's our target!"

"Ruka-pyon! Let's play!" said Mikan to Ruka.

"Don't move too much, you're still not allowed to move much or play a game like tag." he replied.

"How about Hide and seek?" she asked.

"No, that requires some running too" he answered.

Mikan walk from Ruka a few steps with a disappointment.

'_alright! Now's the chance!'_

The shadow stare at Mikan to be able to use his Ice alice, but Ruka walked to Mikan, blocking the sight of Mikan from the shadows stare.

'_DAMMIT!'_

Ice came out from nowhere circling Ruka.

(Mikan's POV)

"Ruka-pyon!" I shouted as I realize the ice that circle Ruka-pyon.

"Mikan, don't use your alice!" he shouted.

"B-BUT RUKA-PYON-"

"Listen, run and call the teachers!" he interuppted.

The ice move fast toward Ruka.

'_no! Ruka-pyon! I must help him!'_

Without anymore thinking I ran toward Ruka and stand infront of him.

"No! Mikan!"

I use my Alice…

I saw the ice disappearing…

Then fell down and my vision blurred, still hearing Ruka-pyon calling my name…

(Natsume's POV)

I walked to the hospital right after I ate in my room. I asked the receptionist, but the nurse said that Mikan went out with Ruka to the Hospital's garden. So I walked there hoping to see them play or something…

But…

No…

What I see…

Is…

Ruka crying and calling out her name loudly…

And…

Mikan lying still in the ground…

I ran toward Ruka fast.

"NATSUME! MIKAN! THEN THE ICE! A-AND SHE USES HER ALICE-"

"WAIT! ICE? NO THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT, NOW IS BRINGING MIKAN TO THE HOSPITAL IS WHAT'S IMPORTANT!" I interrupted, then I carry Mikan and pull Ruka with me.

'_DAMN! I TOLD HER NOT TO USE HER ALICE! WHY WOULDN'T SHE LISTEN TO ME? DAMMIT!'_

Oo0oO

**SR:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kuro-chan you look sooo cute!

**Natsume:** SHUT UP!

**SR:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Natsume:** someone please shut her up!

**Hotaru:** pay me 300 rabbits, then I shut her up

**Natsume:** whatever, here! (give her 300 rabbits) now please shut her up!

**Hotaru:** with pleasure (take out the Baka-gun)

_BAKA_

**SR:** (fell down)

**Mikan:**(sweatdropped) see you in the next chapter!


	8. Ruka's feelings

Chapter 8: Ruka's Feeling

**SR:** Ouch! My head hurts…

**Mikan:** That's because Hotaru shot you with her Baka-Gun

**SR:** Hotaru is soooo mean… (tears fall)

**Mikan:** I know Sapphire-chan

**SR:** Natsume say it!

**Natsume:** How did you know that I'm here?

**SR:** That's because I had sense your-heck what am I saying… The thing is I just know that you're there.

**Natsume:** e-egh… Until death I will never ever say that again!

**SR:** really? _'If you don't say that I will tell Mikan about 'that'!'_ (telephaty)

**Natsume:** _'so you're bullying me huh? Who just said 'I just hate bully', but you are a bully yourself!'_

**SR:** _'I don't care what you call me, I will tell Mikan in the count to 3!'_

**Natsume:** _'no!'_

**SR:** _'1, 2, 3… okay!'_ Hey Mikan! Come here I want to tell you something…

**Mikan:** what is it Sapphire-chan?

**Natsume:** No! Okay I'll say it! I'll say it!

**SR:** So? Say it! Or I will… (move near Mikan)

**Natsume:** huh To Reviews…

**SR:** Good job Kuro-chan!

To **hend**:

Okay! I know Kuro-chan is just sooo sweeet! Isn't that right Kuro-chan?

**Natsume:** Don't call me Kuro-chan!

Well I know that you agree with hend-san about Mikan-chan's personality, stubborn but caring!

**Natsume:** … (nod then blush)

Good thing Mikan's not here!

To **SasuNaru-Love**:

**Natsume:** I know! I know! I should've been there!

Eh? Kuro-chan, why are you answering first?

**Natsume:** umm… well…

Okay whatever! I knew this is about Mikan-chan!

**Mikan:** What about me, Sapphire-chan?

(both SR & Natsume startled)

**SR:** N-no! nothing about you Mikan-chan! So go ahead and read your script! (push Mikan away)

**Ruka:** sooner or later you have to tell her Natsume.

**Natsume:** Ruka!

**Ruka:** If you don't tell her you'll be blackmailed by Sapphire-san forever.

**Natsume:** I know! But I'm afraid if she didn't like me…

**SR:** OH she likes you Kuro-chan! Just leave everything to me!

**Ruka:** for now on to the chapter!

**SR:** AND request granted zabinigirl77! I'm going to take a nap so you better gave me a review! (smile widely)

Oo0oO

(Ruka's POV)

I took a deep breath and calmed down, but still I felt like I'm weak for not protecting the ones that are dear to me…

"So, have you calmed down? Now tell me what happen and what do you mean the ice?" Natsume asked to me with his eyes seems soo worried.

I told him what had happened that time about the attack, the ice, and of course…

About her using the Alice…

"Ruka… I know you like her…" he said at last after a long silence.

"Wh-what're you talking about-so sudden?" I asked to him and trying to hide my blushes away from him.

"Don't hide it from me, I know you, you're my best friend!" he answered.

I knew that there were nothing more to hide from him. I sighed and then nod.

"Okay… you're right… I like her… and I know you like her too…" I admit.

Then he blushed a slight red.

"You know, once she told me, about you…" I continued.

"… and… what did she said?" he asked curiously.

I giggle, then I finally calmed down.

"…she said…"

He still wait for me to answer.

"… you're so funny..."

"Hu-Huh? What makes she thinks I'm funny?" he asked.

Then I laughed harder.

"ehem! She thinks that, you, blushing without reasons is funny!" I giggled.

"So that's why you knew my feeling and to think that she's an idiot! Why would I blushed if she's isn't around?" he said.

Then we laughed together. I haven't seen him laughing over ages!

Natsume calmed down a little and then sat on the floor.

"Okay back to the main subject, the ice… well when that idiot use her alice, because of protecting me and Youchi… ice came out from nowhere too…" he said with a serious tone.

"H-how come-" I asked but something struck my mind.

'_could it be…? No… but that's a posibllity too…'_

"Someone is targeting on that idiot…" he said.

"That's just what I was thinking…" I added.

Then there was silence…

"I swear I will protect her… even if it cost my life… I will protect her…" said Natsume breaking the silence.

"I know… I will too Natsume…" I added then look at Natsume.

He's…

Fallen asleep…

I walked toward Mikan's room then open the door. I tip-toed quietly so that she didn't wake up.

I look at her face… then hold her hand…

"I swear… I'll protect you… even if it cost my life… I'll protect you…"

I kiss her forehead then walked away.

"Sleep well… Mikan…"

With that I went out from her room, woke Natsume and went out to where Narumi and the other is.

Oo0oO

**SR:** It's short! I know! But I want to save the good things for later on! And I don't have much time either! Argh!

**Natsume:** So what's your plan? You said something about 'helping me'

**SR:** Alright! Alright! Just wait tomorrow morning in the usual fountain! I'll arrange everything!

**Natsume:** you better… _'since when I have relied on BlueTone?'_

**SR:** DON'T CALL ME BLUETONE!

**Natsume:** how do you know what I was thinking?

**SR:** It's very simple! Now go away!

**Natsume:** (sigh)

**Ruka:** see you guys next chapter!

**Tsubasa & Misaki:** and don't forget RXR!

**SR:** Hey why are you here?

**Misaki:** well we haven't talked to the readers for a long time and we only come out to say-

**Tsubasa:**- 'don't forget RXR' or 'hope you enjoy this chapter!'

**Narumi:** well that's okay rather than me… not saying anything…

**SR:** Gomenasai Narumi-sensei, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai! And to Yuu too!

**Yuu: **well I'm not exactly want to be in the conversation all the time, so it's okay I guess… BTW see you guys next chapter!

**Ruka:** I thought I already said that…


	9. Kidnapped!

Chapter 9: Kidnapped!

**SR:** (Whisper) Kuro-chan? Hello?

**Natsume:** quit whispering, so what's your plan?

**SR:** you'll see… here's a ticket to the movie, Mikan-chan and everybody else will come, come to the movie tomorrow! Okay? (Give the ticket to Kuro-chan) JA! (Runs off)

**Natsume:** …

**Ruka:** (secretly) to the reviews! (Hide again)

To **hend**:

Don't be so shy about calling him Kuro-chan, if you're about to get burned by him, let me know, okay?

To **Youmu**:

HAHAHA! Youmu-san, natsu-chan is a good nickname for Natsume!

**Natsume:** (angry…)…

…

To **SasuNaru-Love**:

**Ruka:** I know! Mikan is his! But Sapphire-san kept writing the script like that…

Of course I keep writing like that! Otherwise it'll be less fun!

**Natsume:** … I am NOT crying!

Then what's that in your cheek? Hm?

**Natsume:** O-oh this? It's nothing… (Look away)

Okaaay… you know crying is okay Kuro-chan! Especially if Mikan wants to die that is! (Mumble) But Mikan will die no matter what you do…

**Natsume:** what did you say?

Nothing…

To **simplebutspecial**:

Like you ordered! Chapter 9, hope you like it!

To **glenda23**:

Arigatou for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too and Arigatou again for reviewing every chapter!

To **Azurana K.**:

I don't need to tell him that, because the one that is reading your review is Kuro-chan…

**Natsume:** (mutter something cannot be understand)

(Sweatdropped) now on to the chapter!

Oo0oO

(Mikan's POV)

_Mikan-chan…_

_**Huh? Who's there?**_

_You need to wake up Mikan-chan…_

**_Me? Wake up? Did I faint again?_**

_Wake up Mikan-chan…_

I opened my eyes, this time my hand can move…

Then I rubbed my eyes and beginning to see clearly…

There was no one in the room, so I began to sit down.

'_It's so dark here…maybe it's in the middle of the night…'_

Suddenly the window opened and a dark tall figure move in…

"No more mistake… You are Mikan…" he said, with that he wrapped a blanket to my mouth and nose…

Then I can't move…

"Natsume…help…" I said helplessly, then that figure grap me and carry me to somewhere I don't even know…

Oo0oO

(Natsume's POV)

'_What is this feeling…? Like something important was taken away from me… maybe it's just my feelings…'_

"Like I said, I think it is best to not let Mikan-chan get out from hospital! If what Natsume and Ruka said is true then she's in danger to be outside!" protested Tsubasa.

"But did you think Mikan-chan will be happy? I don't think so!" snapped Narumi.

"Narumi-sensei, Tsubasa-senpai please calm down, how about we think about this in a fresh mind? I know that everyone is very worried about Mikan-chan...I'm worried about her too…but arguing never gets us to do what's best for Mikan-chan!" shouted Yuu.

We're in Narumi's room…

Silence occurs for a while after that, but Hotaru broke it with one of her invention alarming.

"It seems Mikan has awoken…" she said again with emotionless tone.

"Right, let's stop arguing for a while and went to Mikan-chan's room…" concluded Narumi.

"I agree" concluded Misaki.

Then all of us including me walked away from Narumi's room and went to the hospital.

It was midnight and everything was dark, so I use my Alice and make a ball of fire to appear on the front and on the back of the group.

There's something that was bugging me since I had that strange feeling like something really, really important for me were taken away… just then a dark figure jumped in front of us and then jump again toward the gate.

"What the heck was that?" asked everyone, but I can see it clearly… and I think Ruka see it too…

It's the Anti-Alice organization…

And he's carrying…

"MIKAN!" I shouted then I ran chasing that figure with Ruka following me…

Narumi seems to understand, because he's running beside me…

No…

He's even faster…

'_So this is the meaning of that strange feeling! It was Mikan who were taken away from me! DAMMIT! Why didn't I notice it sooner?'_

Then Hotaru and Yuu appear riding one of her invention which looks like a giraffe. Soon after that Tsubasa and Misaki appear beside Ruka.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted then run faster than Narumi and began chasing that figure that's getting farther and farther away from me…

"Hey little girl stop moving!" shouted the figure.

"NO WAY! Let me go, you idiot!" protested the voice I knew…

With that I ran faster than my legs can carry me and I arrived at the side of that figure.

"Natsume!" she shouted happily, trying to get off from the grip of the man.

"Cih! The drug must've been nullified by her, there's no choice!" said the man then he began to hit Mikan in the back of her neck.

"Natsu…me…"

"MIKAN!" I shouted.

"That's better, now good bye, Natsume! Or what she call you!" he said.

Ice came swirling me and it move faster than before, I had to stop and concentrate on those ice. I let my fire swirl around my body and the ice started to melt down. My rage were mixed with the fire, creating a more powerful fire that be able to melt those damn ice.

'_So it's him huh?'_

I tried to run again, but my leg can't move... instead I fell down on my knees…

"MOVE STUPID LEG! MOVE!" I shouted hard and hit my leg a couple of times, but my leg didn't move.

I felt tears began to run down from my eyes.

"MOVE!... DAMMIT! MOVE…" I cried loudly.

Ruka came with exhaustion trying to lift me from the ground, but he too was too tired to lift me up and ended up fell down.

Narumi kept running to the gates, but soon after that he came back to us.

"DAMMIT! He got away! The guards have been knocked out and the gate has been opened…" he said in exhaustion.

Hotaru, Yuu, Tsubasa and Misaki came walking. They didn't say a word and help Ruka and I to stand up. Unfortunately no matter how I tried to stand up I kept falling. Narumi carry me and sit me in the giraffe thingy. Ruka has his feet shaking and Narumi decided to sit him with me. Both of us didn't say a thing…

I kept crying silently hoping that no one notice it…

…but not Ruka…

I can't fool him…

He knew I was crying and he knew that he can't fool me from crying…

I didn't notice before…

I feel something had stabbed my leg…

Making it not to move…

Everyone doesn't notice it, even Ruka…

I touch my leg and feel something sharp…

Trying to move it from stabbing my leg with force, finally it stop stabbing my leg…

Blood came rushing from where the stabbing is…

'_Ice huh? I guess I missed to melt this ice… Mikan…wait for me…'_

Oo0oO

**Natsume:** _'I wonder what bluetone plan is…' _(Waiting in front of the theater)

**Mikan:** (Walk) oh! Ohayou Natsume! So nobody is here yet huh? (a compact powder made by hotaru rang) oh It must be Hotaru!

**Hotaru:** Mikan, Unfortunately I can't go, I still haven't finished my invention, and the others can't go too, Sapphire-san is sick while Ruka have to give medicine to a sick animal, Yuu is with helping me with my invention, Narumi-sensei, Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai is on some 'business', so we all can't come… bye!

(Silence)

**Natsume:** _'so this is your plan, huh? Bluetone?' _(Send a death aura to SR)

**SR:** (Shivering) look's like Kuro-chan knew about my plan already… (Hide in the nearby bush)

**Ruka:** (Whisper) be quiet Sapphire-san, Ku-I mean Natsume has a great ear! Imai-san why did you bring that camera?

**Hotaru:** Of course to record it, I'll make a huge amount of money with this… (Money sign appear in her eyes)

**Narumi, Misaki, Tsubasa:** shh! They began to walk!

**SR:** right! Go to your post!

**All:** Roger!

**SR:** see you next chapter!

**All:** SHHH!

**SR:** (Whisper) opps! sorry


	10. Injured Leg

Chapter 10: Injured Leg

**SR:** so sorry for the late updates! My computer just got problem I dunno what it is-ARGH! THE ZOMBIE!

**Mikan:** HYAAAAA! THE ZOMBIE! THE ZOMBIE! HWAAAAA!

**Natsume:** would you please be quiet _'DAMN THAT BLUETONE! WHY DID SHE PICK THE SCARY ONE? But I get to see her shouting like this… she's kinda cute shouting like this…NO! weird thoughts go away!'_

**SR:** (Get the walkie-talkie) I think my plan work, over/

**Narumi:** good, over/

**SR:** the movie is almost over, over/

**Narumi:** Guys get ready in position, over/

**All:** Roger!

**SR:** Hotaru did you catch this, over/

**Hotaru:** yes every single one, over/

**SR:** Alright To reviews!

To **darkangeltears06**:

Why thank you …um… what should I call you? Darkangel-san? Angeltears-san? THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

To **SasuNaru-Love**:

HAHA! YOU'RE SOOO RIGHT!

**All:** shh, over/

Oops! sorry, over/

Blame everything on him! THANK FOR REVIEWING!

To **simplebutspecial**:

You can call me whatever you want! But not Bluetone! Nats? You mean Kuro-chan? You can talk to him but not now, he's having a GOOD time right now! Haha! I already read you story and I think it's very very good! UPDATE SOON OKAY? I like the '**Act Your Age**' one! Thanks for reviewing!

To **Azurana K.**:

He will Azurana K.! just wait a little longer though otherwise there will be no climax!

**

* * *

Natsume: _'at last! The movies ended!'_**

**Mikan:** hey! That movie was g-great! OH hey lets go eat! Maybe at that restaurant! (points to the resturant)

**SR:** they're heading toward the restaurant across the theater! Go to your position everyone! Hotaru get ready to film again, over/

**All:** Roger that, over and out/

Oo0oO

(Natsume's POV)

I move my legs and it moves like usual except it hurts a little. I want to search for Mikan…

She might be in the Anti-Alice headquarters by now…

I wanted to just head for the gates and ran to their headquarters, rampage their place and save Mikan!

Suddenly I felt a hand touching my shoulder…

"Natsume… where are you going?" asked Ruka half whispering.

'_HE KNEW MY INTENTIONS ALREADY!'_

I didn't answered him…

"I knew what you're gonna do next Natsume, and with that leg"

"-just don't tell anyone about my leg" I interuppt half whispering too.

He reach his pocket and let out a bandage.

"Here… I'm not going to stop you, but I'm coming too." said Ruka handing the bandage to me.

I nod then take the bandage from his hand and wrapt it to my leg.

"let's go off quietly-hegh!"

Something hold my head as if not allowing me to go.

"Invention number 023, head holder, will not allow your head nor your body to move whatever you're trying to do"

That voice…

Damn that Hotaru…

I'll kill her after I burnt all those Anti-Alices to crisp…

"Let me go!" I protested while trying to grab the damn thing that's holding my head.

"We know you'll probably go to the Anti-Alice to get OUR beloved Mikan without concerning your own damaged leg, unprepared and unequiped" said Tsubasa.

"that's why I have a plan for this kind of situation" added Misaki.

"Imai-san has prepared all the gadgets you all need" added Yuu too.

Then Hotaru let out all the strange gadgets from the giraffe thingy I'm still riding on and give it to me.

Then she turned to Ruka and give him the gadgets.

We both shocked and a little bit embarrassed.

Oo0oO

**SR:** HWAAAAA! (Hides)

**All:** shh, over/

**SR:** OH they're moving toward you Yuu! Quick run, over/

**Yuu:** o-okay!

**SR:** BTW THANKS FOR READING! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER, over and out/


	11. Gadgets

Chapter 11: Gadgets!

**Natsume:** (Stare at Mikan)

**Mikan:** (Still eating)

**Natsume:** you know, you are a pig

**Mikan:** (Don't bother keep eating)

**SR:** (Watching) Kuro-chan… you're not a romance person aren't you… this is going to be hard… (Get walkie-talkie) Hotaru did you get this, over/

**Hotaru:** of course, I just needed a battery charge after this and Ruka will change for me, over/

**Ruka:** what do you mean by that, over/

**Hotaru:** you know what I mean, now get over here and change for me, I'm tired, over/

**Ruka:** no way, over/

**Hotaru:** Snow White Ruka still for sale only for 100 rabbits can be bartered with food…, over/

**Ruka:** NOOOO! STOP THAT WILL YOU! Okay okay I'll come, where are you?

**Hotaru: **near the love birds table on the left side over 3 tables, over/

**SR:** For now to Reviews!

To **Azurana K.**:

SO SORRY IF IT'S TOO SHORT! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT LONGER!

To **glenda23**:

I'll transfer your message for Kuro-chan later, when he's free! Hope you like this chapter too!

To **papayagrl**:

I'll UPDATE until the story ended!

To **SasuNaru-Love**:

**Natsume:** (shiver)

Oh no! Shhh! Quiet down! I'll let you see Kuro-chan in action just wait for the chances, okay?

To **cupcakes**:

Why thank you cupcakes! You know, I love cupcakes! Thanks for reviewing!

To **whateverness**:

OKAY! NEXT CHAPPIE IT IS! Thanks for reviewing!

Oo0oO

Silence occurs after looking what the emotionless Hotaru gave Ruka and Natsume the so called Gadgets.

"Imai-san… are you sure this is the right gadgets for me?" asked Ruka a bit embarrassed.

"Yes I'm sure of it, the use is the same like the panda earmuff Mikan use when the Anti-Alice kidnapped Natsume, and I add some improvement to it and change its shape" answered Hotaru emotionless.

"B-But what's with this shape?" asked Ruka again this time he hanged up his gadget… a bunny-ear hair band…

"It looks perfect, try it on" answered Hotaru.

He tried it on with face red like tomato, no redder than a tomato…

"HOW CUUUUTEEEEE!" shout Misaki.

"I'm so sorry Ruka, but I agree with Misaki, you are cute" agreed Tsubasa.

"I'm sorry Ruka, but I also agree with Misaki and Tsubasa" agreed Narumi.

Yuu just giggle.

He began to blush even redder, nearly fainted.

Hotaru began to take picture of Ruka wearing a bunny-ear hair band.

Ruka seem to notice it though.

"I-Imai-san! Stop it!" protested Ruka.

"Why should I stop? I'll make millions with this picture." she said

"Na-Natsume what kind of ga-gadget did you get?" stammered Ruka to Natsume trying to ignore Hotaru.

Natsume didn't answer and didn't show him his gadget. Only Hotaru and himself know what it is.

(Natsume's POV) let's take a peek inside his feeling and find out what it is…

'_What the heck? What's with this gadget? A black cat ear hair band? I'm sure the usage is the same as Ruka's, but this? Mikan will surely laugh at me… How embarrassing!'_

"Natsume? What is your gadget?" asked Ruka again to me.

Then Hotaru came walking toward me.

"I'm sure Mikan likes it and it suits you…" whispered her.

With that I blush a slight red…

'_Oh well… I'm not going to just stand here and wait, I need to save Mikan and I'm not going to let this stupid gadget get in my way'_

I showed my gadgets to Ruka and he asked me to wear it so we can immediately hear the plan and off to save Mikan.

"Well how do I say this… It suits you well…" said Narumi at last.

"Yeah! I hate to admit it, but it looks good on you" added Tsubasa.

'_Yeah right, me wearing this stupid looking hair band, Mikan will surely laugh…'_

"Let's not waste time here, now tell me about the plan" I said changing the topic.

"Okay, I'll tell you the plan as soon as you're off to save Mikan, until then you two are alone" explained Misaki.

"Oh, I forgot, here wear this" added Hotaru giving them a spy clothes.

"Why do I have to wear this?" protested Ruka.

"You'll move faster with this, swifter too and I'm sure Mikan will like it" explained Hotaru.

"R-Really?" asked Ruka.

"Of course" answered Hotaru.

Ruka then took the clothes and went over the nearby bushes to change.

Probably now she is thinking like this: _'Excellent, now I will make millions with this…'_

"You too Natsume" she said again handing me the clothes.

'_Great…'_

I took it and followed Ruka to go and change, unexpected… these clothes is pretty nice.

"You guys look great!" said Narumi.

"I don't forget about you, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Yuu, and Narumi-sensei…"she said handing them their gadgets.

Tsubasa-dog ear hairband.

Misaki-bear ear hairband.

Yuu-panda ear harband.

Narumi- (sweatdropped) rose hairband.

"Hotaru! This is sooo cute!" shouts Misaki wearing them out.

"Hey now this is cool" added Tsubasa.

Yuu just blush madly, but he wear them.

"This rose hairband… It's beautiful…" said Narumi.

This is just taking too much time! What if Mikan already sold! What if Mikan were tortured to death!

"Guys we don't have much time!" I shouted to everybody and they are now silent.

"You're right, come here and I'll tell you the plan" said Misaki.

Oo0oO

**SR:** Damn I LOST TRACK, over/

**Narumi:** same here, over/

**Hotaru:** the love birds are over here on one of the rides, over/

**SR:** Let's meet up everyone, to Hotaru's location, over/

**All:** Roger

**SR:** So what now? Guys?

**Tsubasa:** let's observe them for now-

**Misaki:**-they are at the roller coaster ride!

**SR:** now I felt sorry for Mikan-chan, Kuro-chan sure mean.

**Yuu:** Sapphire-san, shouldn't we explain about when this story ends?

**SR:** OH yeah! Look at my profile and you'll see, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	12. Chained

Chapter 12: Chained

**SR:** Oh there's Mikan-chan! Everybody scatter and hide!

(Everyone hides)

**Hotaru:** I need help here, Ruka buy me more batteries, over/

**Ruka:** Why should I buy them for you, over/

**Hotaru:** Ruka in skirt for-

**Ruka:** -okay! Okay! I'll buy it! Stop selling my pictures, over/

**SR:** (Sweatdropped) Okay to reviews!

To **whateverness**:

It is an honor! Hyaaaa! Thank you so much! You readers are always No 1!

To **cupcakes**:

You want more? Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it too!

To **SasuNaru-Love**:

**Ruka:** (Blush) S-Shut Up! (Blush again, even redder)

Sorry, don't mind him, he's just embarrassed, that's all!

To **Azurana K.**:

**Hotaru:** Their picture in headband for only 100 rabbits!

**Ruka:** Don't sell those! Give me that! Imai-san!

**Hotaru:** (Fly away)

They look really cute!

To **glenda23**:

Buy Hotaru's photo of them wearing the headband and you'll see, they look really cute!

To **kuro tsumi –michiyo-**:

HERE YOU ARE! CHAPTER 12! MWAHAHAHAHA! I BET YOU'LL LIKE THIS!

To **papayagrl**:

ASAP IT IS!

**Mikan:** hegh! Natsume lets stop for a while! I felt dizzy…

**SR: **Now Tsubasa walk to Mikan and hit her so she falls to Natsume, as if accident! Hide your face too, over/

**Tsubasa:** Sure thing, over/

**Misaki:** Here wear this wig and hat, over/

**SR:** ALRIGHT NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER!

Oo0oO

(Natsume's POV)

'_This is definitely not good'_

I tried to move…

But both my legs and arms were chained…

I can't use my Alice, someone put up a barrier, Leo is definitely behind all this…

Blood spilled from my mouth…

"…Mi…kan… UARGH!"

They've been wiping me for 24 nearly 24 hours and blood came out from all over my body…

"Ru…ka, you…alright?" I asked to him loudly.

He's in a cell opposite to mine, Mikan…she's nowhere to be found…

"I'm…okay… Ugh!...this is nothing…" he answered back while being wiped.

"good..." I said softly.

"This is nothing eh? Well I'll just have to whip you harder and see if this is nothing or not!" said the person next to Ruka who began to whip him harder.

He shouted in pain… DAMMIT!

My vision began to blurred, I can't faint yet! I can't! I have to save Mikan!

_(Flashback)_

"_Ruka be careful in there alright?" I said to him._

_And he just nod in return._

"_Natsume"_

"_That voice… Persona!" I concluded and turn my head toward the voice._

_He walked away from the shadow and greets both me and Ruka._

"_I can't risked the Kuro-Neko being knowed especially by this gakuen's enemy" he said with his usual tone._

_He gave me my usual mask, the mask I used when I'm on mission._

"_Wear it, and bring Sakura Mikan back, this is a mission for you." He said again._

_I didn't say a thing and wear the mask._

"_Come on Ruka, let's go" I said at last._

"_Oh and that headband suits you well, Natsume" said Persona with his teasing tone._

_Ruka giggle while me, felt embarrassed, even Persona said that to me…_

_We sneak into the Anti-Alice headquarters and so far we haven't been spotted…yet…_

"_Na…tsume…"_

_I look back and saw Ruka began to collapse._

"_Ruka!" I said and found a needle shape thing stabbing his neck._

"_Damn there are sleep drugs in this needle"_

"_Do you think we are stupid, Natsume?"_

'That voice… the one who kidnap Mikan!'

"_Now you too, go to sleep!" he said._

_My vision blurred… _

_I searched my neck and found a needle stabbing my neck._

"_When did you put-" then drifted to sleep._

_(End of Flashback)_

I heard the door opened and someone walking in.

"Natsume, the Kuro-Neko isn't it? I really wanted to see your face when you see this, get rid of his mask." he said.

The one who've been whipping me take my mask roughly from my face and punch me in the left cheek.

"Alright, you bring her here!" he said again.

'_Her?'_

Men came rushing from the right hallway carrying an unconscious girl with her body full of bruises.

'_Don't tell me…'_

"Wake her" he said with a smirk.

One more person walked carrying a bucket of water and throws the water to that girl's head.

"Seems you have woken up, eh noisy girl? Make her stand" he ordered.

My eyes widen when I see her forced to stand, her brown hair were lowered down and blood came rushing from her hand.

"MIKAN!" shouted Ruka and I at the same time.

Her clothes were torned…

One of her nail has been peeled off…

'_THIS PEOPLE… I SWEAR I'M GONNA BURN THEM TO ASHES!'_

"Na…tsu…me… Ruka…pyon? I… can't see… very clearly… haha…" she said struggling even to open up her mouth.

Her injuries were even greater than mine! I'm being whipped here is nothing compared to her…

"I thought that this ought to be good, you know bringing her here and kill her in front of you guys, but maybe this is better" he made a 'click' sound with his finger and more people came in carrying a whip and all sorts of sharp things.

"Start!"

They began whipping…

All I could do is standing there watching and hearing her shouts in pain…

"Stop it… STOP IT!" I shouted with rage controlling my body.

The chain broke…

I couldn't see clearly, all I knew is…

All of the chains broke…

And No one could stop me from beating all the people down…

That's I could ever remember…

"…TSUME! STOP! NATSUME! STOP! THEY'RE ALL UNCONCIOUS! YOU BEAT ALL OF THEM DOWN!" shouted Ruka trying to calm me down.

Wait how does he get off from the chains?

I began to have my body controlled…

"Where's Mikan?" I asked to him at last still gasping for air.

"She's okay, I brought a bandage and treat her while you gone berserk, now she's fallen asleep." he answered me.

"Did she see me when I'm berserk?" I asked him again.

"I-I don't think so" he answered back.

"Good…"I added and fell down.

"You okay?" he asked in worried.

"Yeah, my body was just all numb, maybe take a while for me to stand up again…" I answered while lying down.

The headband rang and Hotaru's voice were heard.

"You all need to hurry, more men is coming to your way, it seems one of them escaped and managed to tell the others" said Hotaru in Ruka and my headband.

Then Ruka push the tip of his headband.

"Imai-san we may need some help, we both are too weak to handle those guys added carrying Mikan" he said.

"Don't worry Tsubasa-senpai and the others were on their way, just go away from there as far as you can and hide until we arrives" she replied.

"Got it! Come on Natsume! I'll carry Mikan-"

"-no… your body were not used to those whipping I'll carry Mikan, don't worry, my body is not numb anymore…" I interrupted and began to stand up.

"Ruka go on ahead I'll follow you" I said to him at last after I carried Mikan Bridal style.

"O-okay…"

With that we run toward the exit…

Oo0oO

**SR:** OKAY I really tried to make it longer this time

**Tsubasa:** alright I'll begin now, over/

**SR:** yeah go on, over/

**Tsubasa:** (Walked toward Mikan fast and hit her shoulder)

**SR:** Nice, over/

**Mikan:** (fell over to Natsume)

**Tsubasa:** (fake voice) Oh sorry! (Walked away)

**Natsume: **Get off from me polka-dot!

**Mikan:** (Eyes swirl in spiral-seems fainted)

**Natsume:** geez (Carry Mikan in bridal style)

**Tsubasa:** I'm back, over/

**SR:** Welcome back! You did an excellent job!

**Tsubasa:** Why thank you!

**Narumi:** Now see you in the next chapter okay?


	13. Rage

Chapter 13: Rage

**SR:** alrighty! Where's Kuro-chan going…over/

**Narumi:** I think they went to a quieter place Sapphire-chan…over/

**SR:** I see… then let's keep on following him! Over/

**All:** Roger!

**Natsume:** alright, this is enough… don't hide anymore, Ruka, BlueTone, Narumi, Tsubasa, Misaki, and Yuu

**SR:** He spotted us, there's no point in hiding anymore guys, over/

**Ruka:** y-yeah, I didn't think that Natsume would find us this fast…over/

**SR:** I don't want you readers to see when he beat all of us down, so I guess to reviews and then on to the chapters!

To **papayagrl**:

Sorry if it's disgusting… but it's the only way to make Kuro-chan go berserk! I am sorry too Mikan-chan!

To **SasuNaru-Love**:

**Natsume:** s-shut up! (Blush)

Translation: yes, he is embarassed

To **Azurana K.**:

They are alright! Don't worry! They're not going to die or anything! Well except one…

**Natsume:** (Choking SR) What-do-you-mean-by-that!

(Smirk while being choke) It's-a-se-cret! Can't breath!

To **whateverness**:

Next chapter it is!

To **STABILOI**:

**Ruka, Natsume, Mikan:** It's nothing really!

**Ruka:** _'for the sake of my friends! It's nothing!'_

**Natsume:** _'If it's for Mikan I will do anything to rescue her, this is nothing'_

**Mikan**: _'I can't slow everyone down! It does hurt… but I really can't slow everyone down!'_

To kuro to kuro:

Alright! I'll remember to check thousands of time before I finally updated it! Thanks, and those spelling problem were really confusing everyone!

To **nikkiru**:

(Happy, very happy)

**Natsume:** What are you doing? Smiling like an insane person.

Nikkiru loves my story! That makes me happy!

**Natsume:** nikkiru, I warn you not to be near BlueTone.

Hey that's so mean!

To **glenda23**:

Glenda, here have some tissue… and… (Checking the previous chapter) hey you're right! I do spelled Reo, Leo! Thanks for telling me!

Oo0oO

(Natsume's POV)

"Natsume, Ruka, can you hear me?" asked Hotaru from the headband she gave to both of us.

"Yeah!" answered both of us at the same time.

"Go straight and go to the first turn on the left side" she said again.

"Right" replied Ruka.

We kept running with our last strength and follow Hotaru's instruction…

"Okay, so what now? We have arrived outside the building" asked Ruka exhausted.

"Wait for us in, to be exact 3 minutes and 12 seconds, meanwhile hide in the nearby bushes" instruct Hotaru.

"Come on Natsume!" said Ruka.

I just nod and followed him. Then put Mikan down and cover her with leaves if the unexpected happens.

"So what now Natsume?" asked Ruka.

"Well, we both are too weak to take on all those guys… I guess all we can do is wait for the help to arrives…" I answered.

The pain from all those whipping became stronger and bloods kept coming out from my bruises.

'_If this keeps on going I'll be dead because of blood loss…'_

"Natsume, here the last roll of bandage, at least stops your bleeding" said Ruka giving me one roll of bandage.

"No… I'll manage somehow, treat yours first…urgh…" I said to Ruka as the pain became stronger and stronger.

"B-but-"

"No buts! I can't let you and Mikan die! Whatever happens I can't you both die…" I interrupted.

"But I can't let you die either, Natsume…" I hear him mumbled but I kept silent.

Silence began to occur until Hotaru contacted both of us.

"Natsume, Ruka, gave us a signal to know where you are" she said.

"Ruka give me your flashlight" I said to him.

Ruka searched his pockets and let out his flashlight.

"Can you see this?" I asked while turning the flashlight on behind the bush.

"Yes we'll be right there" answered Hotaru.

I can sense 4…no… 5 people coming to our hideout, probably the others…

"Natsume? Ruka? Mikan-chan?"

'_That voice… Naru!'_

"Over here" replied Ruka half shouting.

Narumi, Tsubasa, Misaki, Hotaru, and Yuu appeared.

"Thank goodness we found you guys!" relieved Yuu.

"Where's Mikan?" asked Tsubasa and Misaki at the same time.

I opened the leaves that I covered her, trying not to wake her up.

"I guess that Persona train you well" concluded Narumi.

"Stop talking about him..." I said while the pain keeps on getting worst.

"Did someone bring bandage?" asked Ruka hurriedly after taking a glance at me.

"I brought many!" said Yuu proudly, showing his bag to Ruka.

Ruka immediately took as many rolls of bandage as he could and began treating my bruises without my permission.

"You guys got such an awful bruises… what have they done to you?" asked Misaki.

"Nothing really…just whipping us for nearly 24 hours…" I answered half smirking.

"Oh god… and what happen to Mikan-chan?" she asked again worried.

"I…I didn't know…"I answered her.

"Her condition was really bad that time… If you can, I really don't want to explain her condition that time…" said Ruka.

"That bad, huh?" said Tsubasa worried.

"I really want to chat with you guys, but we have company" said Hotaru while looking at her weird invention's monitor.

"Well, well isn't that Narumi, what brings you here?"

"That voice…Reo!" said Narumi half shouting.

Reo was standing on a tree near us, glaring.

"Nice guess… so may I have that young brunette back please?" he said teasingly.

"Never! After what you done to her! I will never give her to you!" shouted Narumi in protest.

Only this time I agree…

"Me? I have done nothing to her, well except torturing her until half dead and order my loyal guards to peel off one of her nail…OH! But that means I have done something to her! But that really isn't important to us… after all she IS a threat to our organization, so it really isn't a big deal-"

"…ear to burn you to ashes…" I said in rage.

"-Hm? What did you say? I didn't quite catch that" added Reo.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BURN YOU TO ASHES!" I shouted and jumped toward him, trying to put a punch at his freakin ugly face.

"I wouldn't do **that if I were you**" said Reo while turning his earring, ready to use his alice.

He kept dodging every attack I launched. I kicked him toward his left part of his head, but he dodged it with his left hand. I soon regained my balance and punch him in the stomach, but again he dodged it with his right hand.

"**STOP!**" he shouted while using his Sound Pheromone Alice (A/N The spells right isn't it?)

I began to stop attacking after I heard him shout.

"Now I'll be taking her with me back to the building before it gets out of hand" he said again, leaving me.

'_MIKAN!'_

Oo0oO

**SR:** Sorry I really have to leave it like this! And Readers… ehem I'm allowing you to punch Reo for his bad attitudes! It will also helps you to reduce your stress you know… I know cause I already punch and kick him.

**Natsume:** Hey BlueTone, how come you can punch him? I want to punch him too, after what they did to Mikan!

**SR:** For that you'll get a chance to punch until he's half dead later in nearly the end of the story, Kuro-chan.

**Natsume**: No lying, I swear I'll punch him to death and destroy his brains…

**SR:** Alright, readers don't listen to what he says! It's disgusting! And right now, you really don't want to be near him.

**Narumi:** I guess I'll see you next chapter…


	14. The Run and The Third Alice Use

Chapter 14: Run!

**SR:** HYAAAAAHHH! GOMEN MINNA! My computer got errors and I'm forced to go to my neighbor's house to type and update, haha…

**Narumi:** sorry there are no side notes today, Sapphire-chan ran out of ideas

**SR:** Yes, Gomen guys and girls, so for now just go to Reviews and on to the chapters!

To **SasuNaru-Love**:

Wait a little longer, okay? She definitely will use her third and forth Alice!

**Natsume:** I will not let you write that! Give me those data!

No! (Dodge Natsume's attacks)

**Ruka:** uhhh… well just read on…

To **Azurana K.**:

Arigatou Azurana K.-san! And I'll update as soon as I can!

To **glenda23**:

So sorry Glenda! This is to err… torture the reader… no, that's not it, to make things interesting! Yes that's it! Haha… (Whisper) and to torture Kuro-chan!

**Natsume:** I heard that! Now give me those data!

NOOO! NEVEER! (See Hotaru) HOTARU! HELP! IF HE TAKE THIS DATA YOU WON'T GET ANY MONEY!

**Hotaru:** (Give SR the caterpillar pod) get inside

(Nod and went inside the pod)

**Natsume:** (Kick, punch, and use his Alice on the pod) GET OUT FROM THERE!

NO!

To **Michiyosama7**:

I'll try to update faster!

To **blu3 ch3rry blossom**:

Sakura-chan! Thanks for reviewing! I really really appreciate your reviews!

To **shielamaria**:

Yes shiela-san Kuro-chan cried

**Hotaru:** 300 rabbits for his picture when crying, it's very rare

Wanna buy? If you like my side notes then I better think about more funny notes!

To **nikkiru**:

ARIGATOU NIKKIRU! (Jumps up and down too)

Oo0oO

(Normal POV)

Reo moved from branches to branches to capture Mikan again.

And when he arrived at where they used to be, Narumi moved behind him and attacked him with his whip, unfortunately Reo dodge those attacks and managed to grab Narumi's whip.

"Quick, carry Mikan and get out from here! As fast as you can!" shouted Narumi.

Tsubasa dashed from the bushes carrying Mikan, while the others tried to guard him from Reo's underlings.

"So there you are" said Reo, he released Narumi's whip and went to go after Tsubasa and the others.

Narumi quickly followed him and managed to get to the front of Reo.

"I will not let you" said Narumi with his whip at the ready to attack.

"Swift as ever Naru" replied Reo and they fight.

(Natsume's POV)

'_DAMN! MIKAN! PLEASE GOD LET HER BE SAFE!'_

It seems the effect of Reo's Alice has weakened. I can move my leg now, but not my arm.

Well my leg can move it's enough, I must save Mikan!

I heard sounds such as, whip attacking and familiar shouts. It was Naru and Reo.

I hide in the nearby bushes, but Naru seemed to notice me.

"Natsume! Quick go to the others are! I'll handle Reo here! They're probably at the main gates by now!" he shouted.

"I wouldn't let you do that!" shouted Reo who began attacking toward me, but Naru swirl his whip to Reo's arm.

"Your opponent is me Reo! Now Natsume go!" he shouted.

I nod and began to hurry my self to the main gates and when I got there, the situations were the same as war, and hundreds of enemy began attacking at me.

I dodge and attack all of them until the gadget Hotaru gave me rang.

"Natsume? You're alive?" asked Ruka.

"What? You want me to die? I'm not going to die just because Reo punch me! What's wrong?" I asked back.

"We're in pinch right now and I don't think Tsubasa-senpai could attack while carrying Mikan" he answered with exhaustion.

"Where are you?" I asked back, worried about Mikan.

"At the main gates, the center-argh!"

"Ruka? You okay? Ruka!"

"I'm-hegh fine, just go to the center of the crowds and you'll see us-TSUBASA-SENPAI!"

'_DAMN! THE SITUATION IS DIFFICULT! I CAN'T SEE WITH ALL THIS ENEMY ATTACKING!'_

A shout heard after that…

It was a familiar shout…

"RUKA!" I shouted and then run to where the shouts coming from.

I beat those who stands in my way and keep on running.

As I arrived, I only saw Ruka lying on the ground, unconscious. Hotaru shot her Baka-gun toward the enemy near Ruka's location. I hurried myself toward Ruka and lift him from the ground.

"Natsume… please…save…Mikan…" said Ruka still unconscious.

"Hotaru, where's Mikan?" I shouted to her.

"She's with Tsubasa-senpai, they should be around the exit by now" she said still with her emotionless tone.

"Then we should go to their place! Where's the other?" I asked while dodging some of the enemy's attacks.

"The others are with Tsubasa-senpai, and you're right even though retreating is against me, my Baka-gun ammunition is almost empty, it's a bad idea to stay here and wait for Narumi-sensei" she answered shooting her Baka-gun a couple of times.

"Let's go" I said.

We both ran away and managed to go to Tsubasa's location thanks to Hotaru's gadget.

"Natsume!" said the surprised Tsubasa.

"So you're not dead yet, I thought you were dead when I saw Reo" tease Misaki.

"I'm not going to die just because a punch or two" I snapped.

"But it doesn't look like a punch or two! You're badly wounded!" worried Yuu.

"I'm still okay, now let's hurry before those guys catch-"

"-no, I don't think you could run away like that after what you have done to me"

"What?"

That man!

_(Flashback)_

"_Wake her" he said with a smirk._

_One more person walked carrying a bucket of water and throws the water to that girl's head._

"_Seems you have woken up, eh noisy girl? Make her stand" he ordered._

_My eyes widen when I see her forced to stand, her brown hair were lowered down and blood came rushing from her hand._

"_MIKAN!" shouted Ruka and I at the same time._

_Her clothes were torned…_

_One of her nail has been peeled off…_

'THIS PEOPLE… I SWEAR I'M GONNA BURN THEM TO ASHES!'

"_Na…tsu…me… Ruka…pyon? I… can't see… very clearly… haha…" she said struggling even to open up her mouth._

_Her injuries were even greater than mine! I'm being whipped here is nothing compared to her…_

"_I thought that this ought to be good, you know bringing her here and kill her in front of you guys, but maybe this is better" he made a 'click' sound with his finger and more people came in carrying a whip and all sorts of sharp things._

"_Start!"_

_They began whipping…_

_All I could do is standing there watching and hearing her shouts in pain…_

"_Stop it… STOP IT!" I shouted with rage controlling my body._

_(End of Flashback)_

"I thought I beat you up" I growled.

"Yeah you beat me up, but it's just like a punishment I usually get when I failed my missions-ah! I see your friend has fallen unconscious! Great! It makes things easier without him rampaging!" he said.

'_Ruka? Rampaging? What is he talking about? If I think about it, when I awake from berserk he's not chained…'_

"Alright! Give me the noisy girl and I'll spare your life" he said again this time ice with needle shape began to circle around us.

Tsubasa who stayed silent put Mikan in the center of us and he began to shield Mikan with his body.

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about, but I'd rather die than give Mikan to you" growled Tsubasa.

"I agree" agreed Misaki walking toward the center and shield Mikan with her body.

Yuu and Hotaru began walking to the center with their eyes different from before, as if telling 'I won't let you hurt Mikan'

I kept silent and put Ruka on the center with Mikan, then shield the two of them with my body.

'_Ruka, if I die you must protect Mikan for me, if not I'm going to haunt you forever'_

"Hey! We rather die than give Mikan to you! You hear me?" I said to him smirking.

He soon burst to laugh.

(Mikan's POV)

_Argh! It hurts…_

I can hear laughter

_Shut up! I can't sleep- wait!_

I open my eyes and only see the dark sky and… Ruka-pyon?

_If I'm not mistaken I supposed to be tortured!_

The laughter then stops.

"You really are the funniest group I have ever met! The others were begging to live and give me the item I was ordered to get!" he giggled.

_I don't think this is a good situation!_

Then I managed to move my head toward my right side and saw thousands of ice needles swirling…eh? Natsume? Iinchou(Yuu)? Hotaru? Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai?

_What happened here? Why are they shielding their body around me? Don't! please don't! don't die!_

"Then DIE!" shouted the man.

I can see the ice began to move toward us.

_NOOO!_

(Natsume's POV)

'_heheh… so this is how my life will end…'_

Before the ice needles struck us, they're…gone…

The ice needles are…gone…

As far as I know there are no fire-user that could melt it-EXCEPT!

I turned my head toward Mikan and saw her awake, breathing heavily…

"MIKAN!" I shouted in surprised.

Oo0oO

**SR:** HAHAHAHA! (Gone crazy again)

**Natsume:** someone please call Hotaru with her Baka-Gun (Sigh)

**Hotaru:** what? Sapphire's gone crazy again?

**Natsume:** yeah…its disturb me.

**Hotaru:** well I will shut her up if you promises not to take the data from her.

**Natsume:** (Completely forgot about the intentions to take the data from her)

**Hotaru:** Why do I remind you…(Sighed in regret)

**Yuu:** haha… Imai-san we need you to practice with us for the next chapter…

**Hotaru:** yeah I'm going (Left with Yuu)

**Natsume:**…(Take the data from SR's pocket and take out his laptop)

**SR:** (Still crazy)

**Natsume:** (Still checking…) hn? What's this? It has the title: 'The ShiroNeko' and the other one is… 'Eternal Love'…the continuation of Three Chances Only?

**SR:** YOU SAW IT DIDN'T YOU? (Gostly tone)

**Natsume:** (Surprised) B-BLUETONE!

**SR:** Hhhh! Now the surprise is known by Kuro-chan! Alright I think I'll give you an exception, you can read the _Eternal Love_: continuation of Three Chances Only, BUT! DON'T EVER READ _THE SHIRONEKO_! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

**Natsume:** (Nod)

**SR:** Good, don't tell anyone if not I'll slice you to pieces with my alice

**Natsume:** you had an Alice?

**SR:** Yeah wanna try?

**Natsume:** what is your alice?

**SR:** HI-MI-TSU! (SE-CRET!)

**Natsume:** (Sigh then continue reading) Whatever, readers see you next chapter…


	15. Your opponent is me!

Chapter 15: Your opponent is me!

**SR: **YAY! 100 REVIEWS! (Happy like crazy)

**Natsume:** TEME! (Punch SR)

**SR:** (Dodge while sticking her tongue at Natsume)

**Natsume:** stop moving saru (monkey), so I can punch a good punch on your head!

**SR:** I don't see why you're angry

**Natsume:** BAKA! AHOU! SARU! You know that I care about her very much! And you just intended to kill her?

**SR:** (whistle) well about that you just have to wait, read your script and carry out your role! (Walk away)

**Mikan:** (Walk in while blushing, reading the script)

**Natsume:** ? hey Polka-dots what're you reading?

**Mikan:** NA-NATSUME! (Move a few step from Natsume)

**Natsume:**…?

**Mikan:** I-I'm reading the final script, that I stole from Sapphire-chan…

**Natsume:** let me see that (Go to Mikan and take the script from her)

**Mikan:** …(Blush)

**Natsume:** (read, read… Blush)

**Mikan:** (Blush even redder)

**Natsume:** (Sweat, read…read…)

**SR:** (Secretly walk in, then smirk) _'It's a good thing I let Mikan stole my final chapter script'_

**Natsume:** (Read…Blush red like Tomato, Read…)

**SR:** (Whisper) hey to reviews! _'Somehow I like torturing Natsume'_

To **glenda23**:

There, there Glenda don't cry!

**Natsume:** Mikan is not the baka one, BlueTone is

You're soo mean! Hope you like the chapter!

To SasuNaru-Love:

**Natsume:** maybe I'll suicide if Mikan dies

No don't! Kuro-chan I still need you for my next GA fics!

**Natsume:** I don't care!

Kurooo-chaaan! Don't suicide! I beg of you! (Begging, but smirking in thoughts)

To **xxxDazzlexxx**:

**Hotaru:** 100 rabbits for one picture of Natsume crying

**Natsume:** give me those!

**Hotaru:** and I just thought that Ruka is the best blackmailing item (Smirk)

I'm glad you reviewed me! Mixed with happiness too! And your answer is just what I need! THANKS A LOT!

To **sakura0038**:

Mikan & Natsume forever! And I won't let Kuro-chan suicide!

To **nikkiru**:

The shiroNeko, huh?

**Natsume:** since I saw it in your data, I'm interested too

Hahaha! (Sweatdropped) both of you just look at my profile okay?

To **izuki**:

I need Hotaru! Hotaru where are you? Okay! Okay! I'll update ASAP

To **YUU**:

I'm just really really happy that you like it! Hope you like this too!

To **cupcakes**:

Yep here's the climax! Just enjoy yourself!

To **sugarose**:

What is URAQT? Come on! Tell me!

To **facadephazzad**:

Yes that was the third time, next is the final!

Oo0oO

(Natsume's POV)

"MIKAN!" I shouted in worried, rage and panic.

She then smiled at me and began struggling to stand up.

"At-last you called me by my name…" she said, breathing heavily.

I caught her in time when she was about to fall.

"I'm okay Natsume…I just can't let…everyone being worried about me…so I-didn't fell unconscious…hehe" she said again still struggling to stand up.

"Mikan-chan! Why did you do that? You know that this is the third time you used your alice!" protested Tsubasa.

She just smiled again in return.

_BAKA! BAKA!_

Like the usual, Mikan were shot by Hotaru… and she began to cry as always… yeah as always…

But then Hotaru walked toward Mikan and began hugging her.

"EHEM! I hate to ruin your worries and panics, but I think you forgot about me" said the shady man.

"Everyone quick! Run!" I shouted as I picked up Mikan and Tsubasa carried Ruka.

"Cih! I'll let them off for a while, I'm soo tired and bored with this mission…" said the shady man again and he started to snores.

"I suppose he went off to sleep… nice opportunity to run, the turtle always win" said Misaki.

"What? You mean we're the turtles?" protested Tsubasa.

"That's just an impression! Don't get all worked up about it" argued Misaki.

And they started arguing until Naru show up with bloods covering up half of his forehead and his right arm.

"Haha, sorry for being late! AH! Mikan-chan! You're awake!" he chirped.

Then he took a glance at Mikan's tiredness.

"You used your alice didn't you Mikan-chan?" he said in serious tone.

After that Tsubasa and Misaki stopped arguing…

I started to change my face mimic from calm to worried mixed with rage…

While Mikan…

Just stayed silent…

"I'll take that as a yes then…" said Naru at last.

Silence occurs, but then broke by Tsubasa…

"OH! You have woken up, eh Ruka?" said Tsubasa in a great relieve.

"Where am-MIKAN!" he suddenly shouted.

"Yes Ruka-pyon?" she answered trying to look okay.

"Are you okay?" he asked, forgetting about his own bruises.

Mikan just nod and smile…again…

I sensed some people began to chase us and I think Naru sensed it too.

"Tsubasa-senpai, could you please let me down? I think I'm okay and I can run" asked Ruka.

"Sure" was all Tsubasa's answer and he let him down, who immediately began running again along with Ruka.

"Ruka are you sure you're alright?" I asked him with worried tone.

"Yeah I'm alright Natsume" he answered with a smile trying to make me believe that he's alright just like how Mikan replied to me when I asked her.

When we reaches the streets, but Naru then stop running, which makes us stopped running too.

"You guys quickly get out from here! I'll handle these guys, go to the Gakuen's gate and meet up with Persona and Jinno-sensei!" said Naru half-shouting.

Everyone nod and tried to keep thinking that Naru will not die even I think so…

And we left Naru with worried. But not long after that a 5 people began chasing us and one of them is the one that has torture Mikan…I really wanted to stop and beat him up, but I don't think that will be wise.

Tsubasa and Misaki then stopped running.

"GO! WE'LL HANDLE THESE GUYS" shouted Tsubasa.

Misaki then began to make lots of her self and go to her fighting stances.

"No need to be worried! You guys just run! We won't die easily!" assured Misaki.

We all nod and began running again.

3 people seem have run off from Tsubasa and Misaki and that shady man was one of them. This time the one who stopped are Hotaru, Ruka, and Yuu.

"Run off as fast as you can Natsume!" shouted Ruka.

I can hear Hotaru's Baka-Gun shooting, animals raging, and people shouting in horror, probably because of Yuu's illusion.

I managed to run off from them, until Mikan told me to let her down, I refuse of course, but then she force her self and let her self go from my grip.

"I can run now Natsume, and I'm not that tired, I think that you're the one that were tired! I can't lie on you forever, and we ARE partners!" she said with a smile.

Somehow her words 'we ARE partners' stabbed my heart… I didn't know why… but that sentence make me like I want to tell her that I love her and didn't want to just become her partner…

"Hey Love-Birds! Don't be so calm at a time like this!" said a familiar voice, yeah, the very familiar voice I hate.

"Mikan…run now and met up with the teachers at the Gakuen's gate" I whispered to her.

"What? How about you? I can't just leave you!" she protested.

"If you were caught, Naru risking his life to save you, Ruka and I got whipped, Hotaru, Yuu, Tsubasa, and Misaki got beat up like that will have no meanings!" I snapped back.

"But I don't asked you to rescue me!" she shouted with tears began to trickle her face.

"Yeah you didn't, we came at our own will and you ARE my partner, now go!" I said.

She just nodded with doubt and she quickly ran.

"I won't let you go from this point" I growled toward him.

"That's good I wanna have a payback too" he said and he started to dash toward me.

I immediately dodged him and began to attack rapidly toward him. I'm pretty sure I got him off guard, and started to use my alice toward him.

But he dodged it easily and began dashing toward me again.

"You're not bad kid" he said while attacking me with a claw he just made with his ice alice.

He scratched my left arm, but he didn't attack me instead he run toward where Mikan run off to.

"I really like playing with you, but unfortunately I must kill the noisy girl first before my boss kills me, JA!" he said while running.

I dashed off toward him and immediately catch up with him.

"YOUR OPPONENT IS ME!" I shouted.

Oo0oO

**SR:** RIIIGHHHT! Finally!

**Natsume:** (Still reading and blushing)

**Mikan:** (Blush)

**Natsume:** (Stop reading just to explode like volcano erupting) Here…(Give Mikan the script then run off to search SR)

**SR:** Oopps! Better run the hide! (Run off to search a hiding place or search for Hotaru) see you next chapter!


	16. Shot

Chapter 16: Shot

**SR:** I'm really, really happy today! I got more than a hundred reviews! OH THANKYOU SOOO MUCH!

**Natsume:** will you shut up already!

**SR:** OH! You finally found me! So (Smirk) how was the last script you read? Huh?

**Natsume:** (Remember immediately, and then blush madly)

**SR:** Hehe… (Smirk) you're not angry right? I'm sure you will be satisfied, after the story ends you can do whatever you want! (Smirk wider)

**Natsume: **… (Think of a topic and finally had it) To reviews!

**SR:** Don't change topics on me! (Vein popped out)

To **shielamaria**:

YAAAAYY! 100th reviews! And…You're curious? Let's ask Natsume! Shall we? (Smirk)

**Natsume:** (Remember about it again then blush madly) there's nothing I could say

Aaw! (Smirk) why didn't you tell them?

**Natsume:** (Think up for a reason) Be-Because…It wouldn't be a surprise! '_Yeah that's it!'_

Hmph! You're boring!

To **xxxDazzlexxx**:

Yes Deiji-chan, she's still alive, relax! (Smile widely) and for taming my characters? (Look at Natsume) Nope! I don't need it! He's already tamed! By whom you asked? (Glanced at Mikan) by her! (Giggle)

The KuroNeko has a bell putted in his neck! (Means already tamed)

**Natsume:** What're you looking at?

Nothing!

To **nikkiru**:

OH! Hotaru already gets his picture even though I didn't realize it! (Sweatdropped) and you'll just have to ask Natsume about the script he reads or just wait until the end of the story!

Unfortunately…he found me… (Whisper) My hiding place is… inside the caterpillar pod! It keeps me safe! You should buy that too from Hotaru! It really is useful!

To **izuki**:

I know! Well rather than laughing how about you read this chapter! Then you can laugh or cry whenever you want!

To **blu3 ch3rry blossom**:

Sakura-chan! It's nice to see you! We haven't chat for a while! And what's gonna happen next? You'll see!

To **facadephazzad**:

Narumi-sensei is not killed! He's still fighting the other enemies!

**Narumi:** Don't kill me please (Teary eyes)

I'll get sad too if Narumi-sensei get killed…(Cries then hug Narumi)

**Narumi:** (Hug back and cry as well)

To **kingdomofpatheticidiots**:

I'm so sorry! I'm not good at grammar! That's my weakness! I'll try harder next time! OH! You wanna see Narumi bleeding? Hotaru come here!

**Hotaru:** ?

I'll buy the picture of Narumi-sensei bleeding please! I offer you 100 rabbits!

**Hotaru:** deal! (Give SR the picture then walk away)

(Observe the picture) actually…Narumi-sensei is kinda cool! I'll put this in my album!

To **sakura 4594**:

I'm glad that you love it! I hope you love this one too!

Oo0oO

(Mikan's POV)

'_Natsume…I hope you're alright…'_

I was running on the streets that I knew not far from the Gakuen until I tripped myself then fell down and landed on my head first.

'_I think… I must go back! I can't just stand here feeling safe when everybody is fighting their hardest especially getting hurt just to save me! Yeah! I think the best choice is that! Now if I can just stand up again, turn back-'_

"Hey Noisy girl, we meet again!"

My eyes widened because of seeing him…again…

The one who tortured me until half-dead…

I don't want to meet him again…

I felt my body began to weakened cause of scared.

'_Does this means…Natsume's dead…?'_

He then began to raise his somewhat ice claw.

"Bye-bye Noisy girl" he said enjoying himself.

'_I will not let him kill me after what he has done to everybody!'_

I stand up, manage to dodge his attacks and search around my surroundings with hurry, fortunately I found a long broken glass pieces with sharp points.

I grab the glass pieces and then pretended to fell down in exhaustion.

"So you finally given up on saving your own life huh?" giggled the man.

I kept silent as the man began to walk toward me giggling like a sick jerk.

When the man is 2 steps away from me, I immediately stand up and charge him with the broken glass thrust into his heart.

But then… I felt an incredible pain on my back…

I coughed blood again…

"We'll…go to hell…together" I said smirking with my mouth covered with blood. (A/N Mikan-chan! You're sooo cool!)

"YOU-" he growled but then he coughed blood.

He fell on his knees and finally sat down.

"You're…good…" he said again with an admit of defeat.

"hh…Never…Underestimate…a girl…" I said and finally fell down on my knees.

(Ruka's POV)

I was lying on my back cause of that man's attack.

He somehow injured me and when I realize, I fell down and he already running toward Natsume and Mikan.

'_I must get up!'_

Imai-san and Yuu are still fighting and they seem to have no difficulties.

I stand up on my leg with a struggle and then dash off toward their direction.

'_Mikan…Natsume… I hope you're alright'_

But…

The only thing I see is…

Natsume…

Covered with blood…

My eyes widened and immediately run off to him. I checked his pulse then felt relieved when I know that he's still alive.

He then began to open his eyes and speak out my name then he went panic.

"Mikan! I have to-UARGH!" he jerked in pain.

I began panicking he coughed a huge amount of blood.

(Natsume's POV)

'_MIKAN! DAMN IT! WHY DOES MY BODY HAS TO BE LIKE THIS AT CRITICAL TIME?'_

Ruka seemed panic when he looked at my blood, but then he began to take my hand and give me a hand in walking.

"Now let's go to Mikan!" he said.

I can only nod.

We went over to Mikan after having difficulties in walking and the only thing we saw is that shady jerk sitting on the floor surrounded with blood puddles and…

Mikan…

COUGHING BLOOD!

Damn! I'm too late! Mikan!

I immediately force myself to walk to Mikan as fast as I can although I tripped myself a couple of times.

When I get to her she began to smile widely and then…

Fell down…

"MIKAN?" I shouted while holding her.

"HEH! She was-one tough girl! I'm…looking forward-in seeing her at hell…" he said smirking then closed his eyes and stayed silent.

I began to panic, I checked on her pulse and felt relieved when she's still alive then went over to the shady freak to check on his pulse, it seems…he's still unconscious, better hurry and get out from here…

"Come on Natsume lets get-UGRH!"

"RUKA!" I shouted and then run toward him when he began to fall.

Behind him there's another guy aiming a gun toward Ruka.

"I won't kill you, I only shot your leg, the only thing I need is her now hand her to me or I'll shoot you" said the man.

"What can you…get in killing me? Even if you kill me…I won't hand her to you" said Ruka while breathing heavily.

I quickly run over him and move the man's gun toward my head.

"NATSUME? WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT FROM THERE!" cried Ruka in protested.

"You can kill me, just don't kill him or her" I offered him.

"The Great Kuro Neko, that has failed most of our mission in destroying Gakuen Alice, eh? But I would like to spar with you, not just kill you like this, If I win I will kill you and those two" he said smirking and putting his gun back to his sleeve.

"And if I win, leave them alone and get out from here" I growled.

"Here, put some bandage on your injuries so we can spar fairly" he said again throwing me some bandages.

I put them on only on the part where the damage are most dangerous other than that I can still manage to move it.

"Ruka take Mikan and get out from here" I said to him.

"B-BUT NATSUME-"

"-QUICK NOW! I DEFINITELY WON'T LET YOU OR MIKAN DIE! NOW RUN!" I interrupted and acted angry so that he will carry Mikan and get the hell outta here.

"Promise me…don't die" he said while looking down.

"HEH! I will not die Ruka…" I said reassuring him that I'll be okay and won't die.

He immediately forced himself to stand up and carry Mikan then ran as fast as he could.

After he was lost in sight the man began to let out his alice, the alice of electricity.

"Now let's get this started shall we?" he said moving to his fighting stances.

Oo0oO

**SR:** (Inside the caterpillar pod) haha…

**Natsume:** (Kicking the pod) get the hell outta there!

**SR:** If I get out from here what will you do?

**Natsume:** I'll beat you up until you're half dead!

**SR:** Then the answer is NO!

**Natsume:** TEME!

**SR:** did you enjoy the excitement of this chapter?

**Natsume:** (Still kicking the pod) NO! I'm worried sick about-

**Mikan:** -about who Natsume?

**Natsume: **(Surprised with Mikan's whereabout)

**SR:** (Get out from the pod and hug Mikan) HUEEEE! MIKAN-CHAN! I ALMOST GET KILLED! (Cries)

**Mikan:** Natsume don't kill Sapphire-chan!

**Natsume:** tch! You're so lucky BlueTone!

**SR:** (Sticking out tongue) BLEEH! Hey see you next chapter okay? And RxR please!


	17. Rejection, and Final Alice use…

Chapter 17: Rejection, and Final Alice use…

SOO SORRRRYYY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! My left hand hurt cause of playing golf so I had to type in my right hand alone!

**SR:** OKAY THE LAST ALICE THAT MIKAN-CHAN WILL USE! MWAHAHAHAHA- (Get hit by 2 huge hammers then faints)

Suspect: Natsume and Hotaru

**Natsume & Hotaru:** Shut up will 'ya

**Mikan:** Sapphire-chan! You're still alive, right?

**Narumi:** Mikan-chan, Sapphire-chan is alright, she just being knocked out by Natsume and Hotaru (Smile)

**Ruka:** right now let's just go to review and a special information at the end of the story you must read. (Patting his bunny)

To **xxxDazzlesxxx**:

Comfy Deiji-chan? Wan't some drink? (Inside the caterpillar pod with you)

If you need anything just ask okay? I think the earthquake is still long

**Natsume:** what do you mean earthquake? Get the hell outta there!

I don't want to! (Teasing tone) and at last I have updated!

To **sakura0038**:

Nope Kuro-chan isn't going to die, Mikan is!

**Natsume:** get the hell outta there BlueTone!

OH MAKE ME! Thanks for reviewing!

To **blu3 ch3rry blossom**:

Hotaru-chan give her a discount and deliver it quickly!

**Hotaru:** roger (Fly off with her duck transportation thing)

Hmm… I'm fine and busy as always, Kuro-chan has been tamed, but you gotta have the trainer with you all the times, Mikan-chan has to be with you all the time! Remember all the time! We haven't chat for a long time, have we? Looking forward to chat with you! And… do you have hotmail? I would like to know if you have, please!

To **nikkiru**:

For The ShiroNeko, it's my new story! You should chack it out cuz I'm going to update it along with this chapter, and you should ask Natsume, why is he blushing (Smirk)

Yep he hurts me like I'm his prey- hey! It's the other way around! I hurt him like he was my prey! I made him suffer! Nyahahahahaha!

Well just wait okay?

To **facadephazzad**:

You wanna know next? Just read! And no prob'!

To **kingdomofpatheticidiots**:

Bea nice to meet you then, call me Sapphire-chan! I don't like Kyou Kara Maou, I LOVE it! I like Yuuri most, then Shouri, then Wolfram, then Konrad, then…err… I like all of them! I also wrote a fanfic about 'em please check it out!

To **glenda23**:

Yeah, it's getting sad and will become sadder later nyahahaha! (I'm evil don't 'ya think?) still please read!

To **MiaHime**:

**Anti-Alice member:** you think she's cursing us?

**Other Anti-Alice member:** I…think so…

**Anti-Alice member:** oh well!

(Sweatdropped)

To **SasuNaru-Love**:

Where have you been? Mikan-chan misses you!

**Mikan:** (Teary eyes)

See?

**Natsume:** hmph, you came back eh?

(Hits Natsume with a huge hammer with the writing 'BAKA')

**Natsume:** (Has his head hurt)

Hmph! Hmph!

To **cHaIrO iNu**:

Ah! So that's what URAQT means! Well I hope you like this chapter too!

Oo0oO

(Mikan's POV)

I woke up and saw the worried Ruka-pyon carrying me.

'_I had a bad feeling about Natsume… I hope he's okay…'_

I know that he's worried about Natsume more than me…but…but…I'm worried sick about him too!

"Leave everything to Natsume…he will not die that easily" assure Ruka-pyon.

"I know…I know…but I'm still worried…I had a feeling…a feeling that he will never go back to us if we leave him…" I said to him with a worried tone.

He then began to hug me and of course I was shocked to see Ruka-pyon like this…

"You know Mikan… I'm sorry…we came too late a-and you got all that bruises, not to mention your peeled off nail… I'm so sorry…" he said and he let out tears.

"You…don't have to worry about me Ruka-pyon, I'm glad that you and Natsume rescued me, if you hadn't maybe… maybe I was dead by now" I said smiling to him.

'_Granpa…I'm sooo glad that I had friends that care about me…'_

Ruka then stopped hugging me and looked at me…

"Mikan… you know… I… I… I love you…" he confessed.

My eyes were wide open, did I just hear him say that he loves me?

"Ru-Ruka-pyon…I…I…I'm sorry…maybe I just realized it by now…that I love Natsume…I only see you as my friend, my precious friend…I'm sorry…"I said to him while looking down…

He then let out a smile.

"I know that this is going to happen... I always knew that you love Natsume even though you didn't notice it and Natsume-no… never mind I think you should confess to him" he said letting out a sad tone, but still smiling.

A loud explosion came from where Natsume is.

"WH-WHAT?" I shouted in confusion.

After that I heard Natsume's shout in pain, I immediately ask Ruka-pyon to let me down, but he refuses to do it… so I force myself and at last I'm on my way toward Natsume leaving Ruka-pyon alone.

'_Natsume!'_

(Natsume's POV)

'_DAMN! THOSE LAST ATTACKS MADE ME UNABLE TO MOVE!'_

That man began to walk with exhausted toward me, even though I managed to put a large amount of injuries to him, it's like he's can't die, he always managed to stand up again.

"I guess this is the end for you KuroNeko, you are the greatest enemy I have ever met!" he said with a smirk.

I keep on silence, thinking about so this is how my life will end, but then I remembered about Mikan and Ruka who were now trying their best to run away and how their life depends on me.

I can't go on die just yet!

I stand up even though it's painful just to move my legs.

"GOOD! You stand up! This will become more interesting!" he said clapping his hand.

He began to move to his fighting stances again, then began attacking me rapidly, I think I dodge most of them, but he still manage to put injuries upon me.

"I hit all your major points, this time I know that you can no longer move nor stand up, so this makes things easier! After I kill you I'll kill the two who has run away, then mission accomplish!" he said proudly.

I hate to admit…but he's right… I can no longer move my legs nor my hands to attack him, and worst of all I can't even stand up. I guess I have to depend on my alice.

"So here's a ticket to a place called hell and soon your companions will join you!" he said proudly as if he will definitely win.

He let out his alice, the electricity alice, then began to struck me.

(Slow motion)

'_Mikan…Ruka… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry both of you…'_

Just as I waited for the electricity to struck me I closed my eyes.

"Wh-What?" the man said seemed so surprised.

And the weird is that attack didn't struck me, I pretty sure that the electricity has struck me, but… why didn't I feel the pain?

I opened my eyes at last to find out what happened…

The worst scenario…

It was Mikan who stopped the electricity…

This was her last chance in using her alice… more than that then she will die…

DAMMIT!

I watched her as she fell down on her knees…

"MIKAN!" I shouted in panic and then began to pull myself up again.

I quickly force myself to stand up and punch the man hard in the stomach until he flew toward the wall.

Then I carried Mikan away from there hoping I would see Ruka or anybody! Ruka, Naru, Hotaru, Misaki, Tsubasa, Yuu! ANYBODY! JUST GET HER OUTTA HERE!

"Natsume? I'm glad you're okay" said the familiar voice, it's Mikan.

"BAKA AHOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU WANT TO DIE? WHY THE HELL DID YOU CAME BACK?" I shouted at her, furious at her.

"I…I had a feeling that you won't come back if we leave you back here…so I…I-" I cut off her lines with my hug.

'_I don't want to lose you…even if it takes my life I will definitely save you! I don't want to lose you dammit! Can't you understand? Can't you understand my feeling and the others if you're dead?'_

"Natsume…" she said softly then quickly get out from my hug and jump out from me.

But then she fell down.

"Mikan! What're you doing?" I asked her in worry.

Just before she answered my question, Tsubasa, Misaki, Naru, Hotaru, Yuu, and lastly Ruka showed up. Thank go they're okay and they doesn't seem to have bad injuries except Naru, Ruka, me, and Mikan.

"Mikan-chan! Your body is full of bruises! Natsume too! What happened?" asked Naru.

I look at him then observe his bruises.

Why did he even asked without concerning his own body that is the worst amongst us?

A loud blast came from where I fought that man, I think he has woken up…

"Let's not talk here, he's coming" I said to them and began to pull Mikan and Ruka by their hand.

"Who is Natsume?" asked Yuu still in confusion.

"No time to explain the main thing is we must-ughh?"

I still managed to turn and saw who was attacking me from the back and now I know that it's that shady man and the man that I fought off earlier the one who shot Ruka's leg.

"I'm back! And now I want revenge!" shouted the shady man.

After that I could hear everybody gasped and I feel Ruka catch me before I fall on the ground.

Oo0oO

**SR:** NYAHAHAHAHA! Wen't longer than I thought it would! I think even if my hand is injured I could still type this much.

**Natsume:** so now you made me look like I'm dying huh?

**SR:** YES! THAT'S ABSOLUTELY! I only see Mikan is the one who is dying, but now I wanna see you dying! Boy I'm evil!

**Natsume:** well that's good, but-

**SR:** (Prepare to go inside the caterpillar pod) yes?

**Natsume:** the main thing that Mikan use her ALICE does not change!

**SR:** (Go inside othe caterpillar pod immediately and locked it tightly)

**Natsume:** get the hell outta there!

**SR:** NOOOOO!

**Tsubasa & Misaki:** here we go again (Sigh)

**Narumi:** they never got tired of this… (Smile)

**Mikan:** yes, I wonder why Natsume is always angry at the end of the drama…

**Tsubasa, Misaki, Narumi:** _'That's because of you Mikan-chan…'_ (Tap Mikan's back while Mikan looking at them dumbfounded)

**SR:** HEY I HAVE UPDATED The ShiroNeko please read it!


	18. Sayonara?

Chapter 18: Sayonara?

ALRIGHTY! MY HAND HAS COMPLETELY HEALED!

**SR:** HI! (Energetic 'cuz her hand is better)

**Natsume:** 'HI' in your dream! I know that you really mean it in killing her!

**SR:** (Search for an available caterpillar pod) err… (See an open caterpillar pod) ah! Gotta go! (Run for the caterpillar pod and go inside)

**Natsume:** (Smirk then push a button)

(The caterpillar pod turned into a net)

**SR:** (Being captured in the net) ugh… so caterpillar pod won't work now… cih! must find other!

**Natsume:** can't run now, now tell me the truth!

**SR:** (Search something in the pocket without Natsume knowing)

**Natsume:** tell me the truth! (Walk near SR)

**SR:** (Find what she's searching for) you know what Kuro-chan?

**Natsume:** ?

**SR:** I won't tell you anything! (Cut the net with pocket knife then run away)

**Natsume:** hmm… I think I must change the net from rope to chains…

**Ruka:** (Sweatdropped) I think Natsume really enjoys in capturing Sapphire-san… to reviews!

To **cupcakes**:

NYAHAHAHAHA! THE TRAGIC THE BETTER! Well hope you enjoy this chapter too!

To **izuki**:

I have updated!

To **havenslayer**:

Okay! Okay! I'll update! Just don't haunt me!

To **stooopidblackkitty13**:

HERE YOU GO!

To **facadephazzad**:

You just noticed that I'm evil, huh? I'm as evil as can be! Well you'll se Persona helping in my other story! The ShiroNeko! Please check it out! Please! (Puppy eyes)

To **xxxDazzlesxxx**:

(Eating a cookie) you know what maybe we should upgrade our Caterpillar pod, with more facilities! Maybe I'll ask Hotaru for it! And always bring an instant popping Caterpillar pod, Kuro-chan gets better at it! Don't forget to bring a pocket knife too!

To **glenda23**:

Yes, bravery and love! But Kuro-chan sure is useless!

**Natsume:** I'm useless because you made me useless! (Veins popping out)

Ah! Yes I supposed so (Get inside the caterpillar pod)

To **Azurana K.**:

Well the shady man not exactly immortal… he's just strong that's all.

Well he won't die that's for sure, I need him for the continuation of this story, where he will be a nice person, and you'll see who's going to die.

To **blu3 ch3rry blossom**:

It's been sooo long since we had a chat! I think the problem is we don't have any topics to talk about!

To **MiaHime**:

You'll see, don't be confused you'll know everything why Mikan-chan isn't dead YET

To **emrevolemina**:

You know what, the whole idea of the last chapter is from Kuro-chan! He silently change the script, but I know of course so I thought to leave it be! But I had to change this chapter's script in order to follow the last chapter! Don't tell Kuro-chan okay?

To **nikkiru**:

I believe I can't make him tell you, he's soo stubborn (Smirks) and about that shady man, I can't kill him just yet, he's needed for the story! You read the ShiroNeko? YAY! Please read it! And don't forget to review it!

Oo0oO

(Mikan's POV)

'_I guess what the doctor said to me was right after all… I'm supposed to be dead by now…'_

(Flashback)

_It was back in the hospital when no one was there._

"_Sakura-san-"_

"_Call me Mikan" I said smiling toward him._

"_Yes, Mikan-san… please don't use you're alice, I can see that many people cared about you…" he said with a sad mimic seen on his face._

_I can only listen to what he's going to say._

"_I know that you always force yourself when it came to everyone's safety, and maybe you'll use your last two chances or maybe even more for them, but you won't just die after you use more than that two chances" he explained._

"_What do you mean?" I asked him._

"_what I mean is, you got time to stay alive, but that's only for a limited time, can be 2 days or maybe 3, but that depends on the condition of your body, if you're hurt badly or sick it can shorten can be an hour, minutes or even seconds" he explained._

"_I don't know what're you talking about, but in short I won't die immediately after I use those two chances right?" I said reassuring._

"_Yes, that's what I'm talking about Mikan-san" said the doctor._

"_Thank you for the explanation" I said to him with a smile._

"_But-"_

"_-I know that time will come doctor, don't worry about me" I interrupt him._

_He just look at me with a worried look and then excuse himself to go out from the room._

(End of Flashback)

I can now only see Natsume being carried by Narumi-sensei and feel I'm being carried by Tsubasa-senpai.

I looked at them carefully and smiled sadly…

By my condition I can estimate that the time I have left is not much maybe 10 minutes, no 5 minutes left since I used the fourth time…

"Mikan, how many times have you used your alice?" asked Hotaru looked worried and curious at the same time.

I was silent for a while, not knowing what to answer that I have used more than three, but then something struck me, telling me that I must answer her question.

"…four times…" I answered at last, and after that everyone stopped their movements even Yuu-iinchou who's still binding the two man with his illusions.

Now they were speechless, I don't know if Natsume hear this or not, well I hope not…

It was Hotaru who asked first.

"th-then why aren't you-"

"-Dead? I'm not going to die immediately, maybe 5 more minutes then I will die" I interrupt her.

The unsuspected person then jumped up from Narumi-sensei's grip.

It's Natsume…so he was listening after all…

"Mikan…why didn't you tell me? No…tell us?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Natsume, Mikan, Tsubasa-senpai watch out!" shouted Yuu-iinchou so suddenly.

I saw that shady jerk still alive… I could see his movements perfectly, he began to made ice needles, a lot of them. And those ice needles went straight to our directions, but soo slow… it's like… everything has gone slow in my eyes…

I jumped out from Tsubasa-senpai's grip and stand up.

I turned my head toward Natsume and smiled.

"Natsume, I love you…" I confessed to him, loud enough for him to hear me.

Then I activate my Alice again…

In a wide range so that everyone will not effected by the ice needles.

Maybe I'll die immediately after this… well I don't regret anything except…not hearing his reply… but what the heck he'll probably reject me…

I feel my legs began to weaken, without my will I began to fell down to my knees…

I guess this is how it feels like when you're near death…

I could see white lights after that and hear shouts… I don't what happens after that I just hoped that everyone is safe…

Oo0oO

**SR:** It's enough for this chapter! You can all go home and have a good rest!

**Natsume:** stop joking!

**SR:** I'm not joking, Mikan dies right? But this is not the end!

**Natsume:** really? Then will she wake up?

**SR:** (Decide to tease him a bit) well…I dunno about that…

**Natsume:** you-

**SR:** (Let out an instant caterpillar pod, after it pops out went straight inside and locked it tightly) I'm not that stupid, I learn from my mistakes!

**Natsume:** (Starts kicking again)

**Tsubasa & Misaki:** (Sigh) here we go…again…

**Narumi:** yes! Again…I wonder why does Sapphire-chan likes to bully Natsume so much?

**Tsubasa & Misaki:** dunno…

**Tsubasa:** but I definitely wanna try getting inside that so called caterpillar pod

**Misaki:** well you could always order one from Hotaru-chan

**Tsubasa:** no way! It's way too expensive! Maybe I just have to ask Sapphire-chan if I can borrow it… (Sigh)

**Narumi:** see you next chapter! I hope you waited for it!


	19. His Reply

Chapter 19: His Reply

**SR:** Sorry I just move to Australia, now…TIME TO WORK!!!!!

**Hotaru:** why are you suddenly became evil?

**SR:** I'm evil in the first place! I just showed it to you guys just now!

**Hotaru:** (Take something from her pocket and stuck that something to SR's head) invention no 098 True characteristic, will let the person you put this on let out his or her true characteristic.

**SR:** WHY ARE YOU SLACKING OFF! GET TO WORK!!! (Horns appeared on SR's head and a satanic tail pooped out)

**Hotaru:** okay now you really are evil (takes off her invention from her head and everything goes normal)

**SR:** EH? What am I doing just now?

**Natsume:** maybe I should be careful from now on…

**SR:** well whatever! To reviews!

To **havenslayer**:

Just one more chapter and the story will be finished! Wait okay?

To **Typh**:

THANK YOU!!!! I hope you like my other stories too!!!

To **glenda23**:

I'm sooo sorry glenda23 this story needs to have Mikan-chan die!! Other wise I can't torture Kuro-chan!!

To **stooopidblackkitty13**:

You like Forgotten Memories and ShiroNeko????? WAI!!! I'm sooo happy!!!!!! Unfortunately for Forgotten Memories, I'm still having a writers block, but I'm definitely going to finish it! I promise you!!!

To **xxxDazzlesxxx**:

Deiji-chaaaaan!!!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated!!! Just got home from Bali! EHEM! Kuro-chan you must pay for what you done to us in the caterpillar pod the other day!!!!

**Natsume:** oh…can you?

Definitely can! just wait for it!

To **blu3. Maria.10**:

Maria-chan!!!! I miss you!!!!! WAI!! WAI!!! I'll be waiting for them to sing together!! Now before that can I ask you something? Would you please record their songs for me?????? Please!!!!! With sugar on top???

**Natsume:** no, I don't accept your request!

Who ask you anyway?? I ask Maria-chan! Okay? Please!!!!

**Narumi:** hmmm… I think you're right Maria-chan, Hmmm… I wonder why Natsume never pouts… (Thinking)

To **nikkiru**:

Security!!! Protect the shady man!!!

**Security:** yes 'mam!

**Shady man:** just why did you put me in a villain character, Sapphire-chan…

Because you have the potential for it! And I still need you for my next story!

**Shady man:** well okay…

And nikkiru, I don't think that you're naughty, I think you're evil! Just like me! Angel in the outside, devil in the inside… JUST LIKE ME!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

To huh? Hmmm… that's a very good idea!!!!!! Maybe I'll force Kuro-chan to sing next time!!! Hotaru!! Can I borrow your puppet machine???? (Run off)

To **MiaHime**:

Well you'll see… just keep on reading okay? And… true… I didn't rate it as a tragedy… so I wonder how this story will end up…

To **kingdomofpatheticidots**:

Hey thanks for the tip!!! I think it will be useful for me since I had a bad grammar… and glad you like the chapters, so sorry if it was short… I'm having headache that time and can't type properly, haha sorry…

To **meow-me06**:

**Natsume:** even without you telling me, I'm TRYING to change the script! But that aho baka BlueTone won't let me!

I'm never going to let you change the script again Kuro-chan! One time is enough!

**Natsume:** Dammit!!!

To **sakura0038**:

Well you'll just have to read to find out! I promise you it'll be good!

To **cupcakes**:

Yeah, how tragic!!! (Dance along)

To **Azurana K.**:

Hahaha!!! Don't worry there are still going to be the continuation!!! That is if you like it…check my profile and you'll see!

To **emrevolemina**:

Yeah she still doesn't now the reply!!!!!! Sob sob wait, I'm the one who is writing why should I cry? I already now the ending! Haha silly me!!! Well I hope you like this one and the last one too!!!

To **SasuNaru-Love**:

Don't worry she will be able to get married, with KURO-CHAN OF COURSE!!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

To **Aiko Frances**:

Yes Aiko, she's going to die… poor Kuro-chan!!!

**Natsume:** Damn you (In the corner being chained in the hand and leg to the wall)

Nyahahahahaha!!! I love to watch Kuro-chan suffered, but more I love reading your reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!

To **Typh**:

Yes (Sob) I should prepare a funeral for Mikan-chan (Sob)

**Natsume:** SHUT UP WILL YOU!!!! (Trying to cover his ears)

I SAID I SHOULD PREPARE A FUNERAL FOR MIKAN-CHAN! (Teasing tone)

**Natsume:** WHY YOU-

**Mikan:** HI GUYS!! (Look at Natsume whose still being chained to the wall) Natsume…what are you doing?

**Natsume:** BEING-UPH (SR stuffed his mouth with a fish)

He's…just like being chained to a wall! Hahaha!

**Mikan:** er… okay then…I suppose I'll get going…bye!

To **Ju-SanYumeEngel**:

Thank you for your review Ju-SanYumeEngel-san, but I haven't read the comic yet… so I dunno who the heck is Kuro-chan's father…(Sob) CAN ANYBODY GIVE ME A WEBSITE WHERE I COULD DOWNLOAD GAKUEN ALICE'S COMIC????? (Cries loudly)

To **Yami**:

Yes my dear LITTLE SISTER, Mikan-chan is going to die, no wait she already has died!! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Natsume:** hey, if you're Bluetone's little sister, can you change the script for us?

Shut up Kuro-chan! Yami don't listen to anything he says, I know you wanted the story like this!

To **mouzai**:

Oh! You change your name again! Unfortunately I don't live in philipines, so sorry to turn you down… I'm Indonesian… I have a yahoo and Hotmail which one do you want?

To **Aiko Frances**:

Yes I left you hanging for a while so sorry… but now that I'm back I'll try and update faster!

To **Amaya05**:

Here you are! so sorry to have left you hanging! Hope you like this too!!

Oo0oO

(Natsume's POV) -A lyric taken from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle-

Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in silence  
all alone  
in ice and snow

"MIKAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!" I shouted, feeling the loss after she uses her alice.

She dropped on her knees and began to close her eyes peacefully, then smiled, as if she has no regret in doing so.

I…Mikan…why…?

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted in anger, I released my alice in the maximum power to them.

Then I could only see a little… the enemy retreating, and that bastard burnt to ashes.

When I finally realized that there are no more enemy, I rushed over to Mikan, hold her in my arms and then continuously trying to wake her up.

In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
you are my love

"MIKAN! ANSWER ME MIKAN!! STOP JOKING AND WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!" I shouted in protest while trying to make her to wake up.

But she didn't budge…she didn't wake up…I felt tears began to fall from my eyes…

I won't accept this…

I WOULD NEVER ACCEPT THIS!!!!!!!!

"MIKAN-" before I could finish my sentence someone touches my shoulder.

"Stop it Natsume…she's gone…" said Tsubasa in sadness.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE??? SHE'S STILL ALIVE!!!SHE-"

"Natsume! Get a hold of your self!" said Hotaru, who is now crying "I know how you're feeling, we all know! We even know that you love Mikan!"

"We all can't accept that she's gone! Not only you!! We all can't!!!" she continued.

In your eyes  
I search for my memory  
lost in vain  
so far in the scenery  
hold me tight,  
and swear again and again  
We'll never be apart

I looked around and saw that Naru looked away, even though I can't see his face, I know he's crying.

Hotaru…she…didn't wear her emotionless mask anymore…Tears went rushing down from her eyes.

That Tsubasa, he kept banging on the wall after he told me that she's gone.

Misaki kept crying on the floor, and Yuu were speechless…

I can't believe it…

No…

I won't believe this…

This is just a dream, right?

Just now she confesses to me and smiled to me…

Next…

She's in my arm…

Cold…

And pale…

If you could touch my feathers softly  
I'll give you my love  
We set sail in the darkness of the night  
out to the sea  
to find me there  
to find you there  
Love me now  
if you dare...

"Mikan! Wake up! I haven't even replied yet!!! Wake up!!!!" I shouted to her while I'm trying to wake her up.

But she didn't move…

"Mikan!!!" I shouted again in disbelieve.

Just then Ruka came…

From walking he rushes out to a run as soon as he heard my shouts…

I turned to him a little, but then I ignore him…

I can't say anything to him…

I know he love Mikan too…

Now I feel guilty to him…

I can see that Ruka now kneel beside me, he cried loudly, screaming Mikan's name, he repeated and repeated, but Mikan…

She won't wake up…

Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in sorrow  
all alone  
to see you tomorrow

I can only stare at her lifeless and cold body in disbelief…

Hotaru then move to Ruka's back and hug him from behind, so… I guess Hotaru has fallen to Ruka.

I look at both of my hand and tears came rushing down even more from my eyes.

These hands…

These aren't capable in protecting!

These hands…

These hands…

CAN ONLY KILL!!!!!

In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You are my love...  
My love...

I punch the ground with all my might.

Why is this hand…my hand only capable in killing people???

Why can't my hand protect the ones I ever loved???

Dammit!

I pick myself up and moved to Mikan. I held her cold body dearly and continue to cry silently.

"Mikan… you haven't even heard my reply yet, how could you?" I said to her in a sorrow tone.

I can sense that Hotaru dragged Ruka away to give me some time; I can also sense that everyone is walking away.

"Mikan…come back to me… please…I beg you" I said keeping while looking straight to Mikan's pale face.

Then I look up to the dark sky.

"God! Please! Give me back Mikan! Please! I will do anything! I will sacrifice everything! Please… just bring Mikan back to life…" I shouted to the sky.

Then I turn myself to Mikan again.

"Mikan… damn why did you have to leave me alone? I'm sorry for teasing you! I'm sorry for not helping you! I'm sorry for everything! So please! Come back!"

Now I held her tighter in my arms hoping for some kind of miracles, hoping that this was a sick joke and she will laugh at my ridiculousness.

"Mikan… I love you…"

Oo0oO

**SR:** Alrighty! Sorry for the super long update!! I got tons and tons of homework to finish, not to mention that I just moved to Australia! I got lots of things to do!!!! So I updated one by one… and at last I updated this chapter!!!

**Natsume:** Shut up and go on work the next and last chapter bluetone!

**SR:** Why did you call me bluetone again Kuro-chan? You already have enough fun in this chapter! Don't bug me! I need to rest for a while!

**Natsume:** fun? What 'fun'?

**SR:** You know what I mean, now don't bug me! I want to sleep!

**Mikan:** well minna-san! Don't forget to review!!

**SR:** YEAH! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! ZzZzZzZzZz... (Fallen asleep)


	20. Happy Ending or Sad Ending?

Chapter 20: Happy Ending or Sad Ending?

**SR:** Hello again my dear readers

**Natsume:** why do you suddenly change attitude? Using keigo (Formal Speech)

**SR:** psst! First impression is always the important one!

**Natsume:** whatever!

**Mikan:** Sapphire-chan!!!

**SR:** Mikan-chan!!! Are you alright??? You're not being bug by Kuro-chan aren't you?

**Mikan:** well sometimes…

**Natsume:** We're going! Come on Mikan! (Grab her hand while blushing madly)

**SR:** (Dumbfounded) eh?

**Mikan:** (Blush madly too) okay Natsume! (Smile shyly and go with Natsume)

**SR:** (Speechless)…did I miss something important?

**Hotaru:** Sale! For sale! (Still in emotionless tone) the video of Mikan's and Natsume's confession for only 1000 rabbits!!

**SR:** WHAT??? KURO-CHAN??? CONFESS??? WHEN??? HOTARU!! I'LL BUY ONE!!! (Run after Hotaru)

**Ruka:** To reviews!

To **stooopidblackkitty13**:

I'm…I'm…I'm not a big meany… (Cries loudly)

I will update ShiroNeko too, so I'm not a meany anymore… it's just that I can't upload this chapter and I have to wait for a couple of days!!! (Cries loudly again)

To **sakura0038**:

**Hotaru:** tissue paper for only 10 rabbits

Hotaru… (Sweatdropped)

To **Natsumesama**:

This is the last chapter Natsumesama, but there will be a sequel to this story , where Mikan and Kuro-chan will uph- (Mouth being covered)

**Natsume:** just shut up BlueTone!

Bont dall me bluethone!!! (tranlate: Don't call me BlueTone)

**Mikan:** well, I guess I'll just tell you the title!!! The title is Eternal Love!!!!

**Ruka:** hope you enjoy it too!!

To **hend**:

Well you'll just have to read!!! And… Mikan's spirit…?? (Look at Mikan)

**Mikan:** (Still healthy, but pale and wearing a white dress)

Umm… well as you can see… (Terrified and run)

**Natsume:** nice work Mikan! (Give a quick kiss in the cheek)

**Mikan:** (Blush and then smiled widely)

To **nikkiru**:

**Shady man:** errr… Saph!!! (Run away from the readers who wanted to kill him)

Don't worry I go it all under control! (Search for the instant popping Caterpillar pod from her pocket) ah here it is! (Press a button and came out the caterpillar pod) here you go! Go inside! (Smile innocently)

**Shady man:** GRAAH!!! (Go inside the caterpillar pod and slam the door, not to mention locking it)

And nikkiru, yes I will update the ShiroNeko!

To **karupin-san**:

**Natsume:** who dares to laugh when the situation is in critical????

Kuro-chan, don't get all upset, you have more wrinkles you know

**Natsume:** you! (Grab her collar) Revive Mikan! Now!

(Grin) well you just have to see it yourself!

To **Typh**:

**Natsume:** I will not let you prepare a funeral for Mikan!!!

(Check on the weather) hmm… a nice day… let's prepare the funeral Typh

**Natsume:** damn you!

Oh and I'm glad that you like all of my fic!

To **natsumeluvr**:

Yes, yes! Slow down! And don't choke me! Wait-you didn't choke me! Haha! Silly me!

**Natsume:** you already are silly

Shut up Kuro-chan!

**Natsume:** whatever!

To **onore-sekai**:

Arigatou onore-sekai!!!! KANBATE!!!! (Shout to herself)

**Mikan:** Sapphire-chan…what are you doing?

**Natsume:** Mikan don't look at this crazy girl

NAAATSSUUUUMEEE!!!

To **Facadephazzad**:

Hahaha, thank you very much for your compliment!

**Natsume:** are you sure you're not giving compliment to the wrong person?

To **Lyean**:

You'll see (Evil smirk) yes I know! My grammar is bad!!!! T-T but still I wanted to write!!!!

To **Ju-sanYumeEngel**:

No, HORRAY!!!

**Natsume:** Shut up will you!

**Mikan:** Natsume!

**Natsume:** (goes mute)

HORRAY!!!

To **Amaya05**:

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!! XD unfortunately this is the last chapter T-T but there will be a sequel!!!! XD which you would really want to read it! You can see the summaries after I have updated this chapter or just look up into my profile!

To **havenslayer**:

Umm... who is sia?? Really thank you for your compliment!!! Hope you like this last chapter!!!

To **Miahime**:

It's kinda hard isn't it? Umm… I'll try better next time, it's just that I thought it would really hard to lose someone you really love, soo…yeah you know what I mean… sorry about that…

To **Azurana K.**:

OH! AUSTRALIA IS GRRRREAAAT!! The people are nice, cold weather for now, but pretty cool! XD and I get to see Kangaroos!!! XD I love kangaroos!!!!

To **glenda23**:

It is not too much glenda23, it is just the way the story goes!

To **manimefrances**:

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!! I know the last chapter is SHORT! But I don't have enough time!!! (Stressed out)

Oo0oO

(Mikan's POV NYAHAHAHAHA!!! SHE'S NOT DEAD!!!)

"_**Mikan… open your eyes"**_

_I know that voice…a voice that I missed soooo much…but who? It's not Natsume or Ruka…or…Hotaru…_

_I opened my eyes and bright lights stung my eyes. Everything was white. _

_Where am I? _

_I'm supposed to be dead…right? _

_Is this heaven?_

_Or maybe_

_Hell, because I committed Suicide in order to save Natsume and the others?_

"_**Mikan…"** _

_There came the voice again…_

"_Who are you?" I asked._

_Soon a figure appear…_

_Maybe it's an angel that came to take me?_

_But…where's the wings? Angels must have wings! At least that's what I heard._

"_**No Mikan, I'm not an angel, I just came to take you to where you belong" **said the figure._

"_where? Heaven? Hell?" I asked._

"_**No Mikan, to the earth"** answered the figure._

"_B-But, I'm dead! How???"_

"_**Believe in me, do you believe me?"**_

_I hesitate, I can't see his face nor know if it's a boy or a girl, but…_

_I do want to see Natsume…_

_Even if it's rejection, I wanted to see him…_

_I need to see him! But first…_

"_I believe you, IF you tell me your name and your gender!" I said._

_The figure just chuckled and nodded._

"_**Strange conditions but okay, my name is Tsuki and I'm a boy, now please hold my hand, quick before the gate that I opened, closed and you'll be stuck here forever"** said Tsuki offering his hand._

_I took it and Tsuki drag me to a door, a very strange door full with carvings that I don't know what it means._

_After we went through the door I saw Natsume holding my cold and pale body._

_And…_

_Tears…?_

_Natsume??_

_Why are you crying? I'm not very important to you, so…_

_Why?_

_I looked around and saw no one except Natsume._

_I began to panic, maybe they are captured!_

_Or…_

_Dead…? No!_

_Tsuki seemed to know my mind and then point his finger to a direction…_

_There I saw Hotaru, Narumi-sensei, Yuu, Ruka, Tsubasa-senpai, and Misaki-senpai…_

_How glad to see them alive…_

_But I don't want that expression…_

_They all seemed empty and crossed somehow…_

_Tsubasa-senpai was hugging Misaki-senpai and they both cried…_

_Yuu cried silently…_

_Narumi-sensei keep banging on the wall until his hand were covered in blood…_

_Ruka were crying furiously and kept shouting that he was useless…_

_And Hotaru cried while trying to calm Ruka down…_

_I don't want this…_

_I let go of Tsuki's hand and flew down toward them._

"_Narumi-sensei! Stop! Stop it!" I shouted to Narumi-sensei, wanted to hold his hand from banging the wall. But my hand went through Narumi-sensei's hand and no matter how I try to grip Narumi-sensei's hand they just keep getting through._

"_Stop it!" I shouted again as I went to Ruka and Hotaru._

"_Ruka-pyon! It isn't your fault! You're not useless! You helped me when I was in trouble and ion sorrow and you protect me when I was in danger, you're not useless!!! You helped me soo much!! Please! Stop saying that you're useless!!!" I shouted to him, but he didn't hear me._

_Hotaru tried her best in calming Ruka down while herself trying to calm down from the loss._

"_STOP! EVERYBODY! WHY CAN'T YOU HEAR ME????" I shouted._

"_**That's because you are dead Mikan…"** said Tsukl suddenly._

"_B-But! Tsuki! I don't want everyone to be like this!! I am glad that I have sooo many friends that cared about me…but I don't want this…" I said to him._

"_**Then how about going back? Give them a surprise? And live? You have so many friends, with my alice I can connect you back to your body, it is not too late, you still have some attachment to your body" **said Tsuki._

"_y-you mean…I can go back??? To being alive???" I asked with an unsure tone._

"_**Yes, you can go back, Mikan, but! You must promise me one thing"** said Tsuki._

_I froze._

"_What?" I asked him back at last._

"_**That you must believe in Natsume all the time and stay with him, protect him, because in the future he will have an incredible 'time of turn', now go to Natsume and the others"** said Tsuki with a smile._

_I felt as if I were pulled down to the ground._

"_B-BUT WAIT! TSUKI! What's 'time of turn'???" I asked him, but he didn't answer me, instead he just smile._

"_**You will know Mikan"** said Tsuki and finally my vision gone blurred._

'_Tsuki… Who exactly are you?'_

Oo0oO (finish! No just kidding, not yet!)

(Normal POV)

Natsume was in a deep sorrow, he carried Mikan's that seem lifeless in bridal style.

"Mikan…why…?" said Natsume softly "I still can't accept that you're dead…how can I? you're the only person that has changed me, you're responsible for my changes, but…now…how should I react?

Especially to Ruka? He loves you and I have promised to protect you, how can I face him now?"

Mikan's hand that were on top of her stomach moved a little.

Natsume blinked a couple of times and thought that maybe he's hallucinating; He kept walking with many thoughts of sorrow. He thought of suicide, he couldn't take this anymore…

"Mikan…would you be sad if I suicide?" asked Natsume playfully, but deep down he is serious.

"No Natsume… I would be sad if you suicide"

Natsume's eyes widen in disbelieve.

Mikan who were cold and pale now becomes warm and seems a little bit healthy again.

"Since it is hard for me to get back to my body to meet you and if you suicide then I'm the one who is going to break down" said

Mikan while opening her eyes.

"Mi…kan?????" asked Natsume in disbelieve.

Mikan then raise her hand to pinch Natsume's cheek.

"Ouch! It hurts…This isn't a dream…right?" asked Natsume.

"Do you want me to hit you until you realize that this isn't a dream, Natsume?" answered Mikan with an assured smile "so Natsume, this is the third time I hear you calling my name, not some stupid nicknames"

"Polka-dot…" said Natsume in a smile.

"Natsume" said Mikan with a teary eye.

"Just kidding Mikan! Damn it!" said Natsume then he brushed his lips to Mikan's. Mikan were surprised at first, but then she smiled and accept Natsume's kiss.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss and Mikan smiled happily.

"I thought that you're going to go away forever…" said Natsume hugging Mikan and let out tears of relieves.

"I'm back Natsume… now how about if we tease Hotaru and the others a little?" suggest Mikan.

Natsume broke the hug and stare at Mikan.

"Mikan, did you hit your head?" asked Natsume, he puts his hand to Mikan's forehead.

"Do you have a fever or something?" asked Natsume worriedly.

"Hey! It's just a suggestion! I don't hit my head or having a fever!" answered Mikan with a pout.

Natsume for the first time chuckles and Mikan stare at him with surprise.

"Do you want to tease them that bad?" asked Natsume pretending not to look at Mikan's surprised stare.

"well, I wanted to make a surprise! But I hate it if everybody goes somewhat like err that kind of stuffes, you know" answered Mikan.

"Then surprise it is then!" said Natsume.

"Natsume, do you love me?" asked Mikan.

Natsume kissed Mikan's forehead and smiled warmly.

"I love you Mikan, from the bottom of my heart"

Oo0oO

**SR:** FINISHED!!!! SORRY IF IT'S SHORT FOR YOU!!!! JUST THAT I DIDN'T HAVE ANY ROMANTIC IDEAS!!! NEVER EXPERIENCE IT!!! .

**Natsume and Mikan: **well see you again in the sequel, **Eternal Love**

**SR:** Like they said.

**Hotaru:** (Kidnap SR with Ruka tailing behind)

**SR:** H-Hotaru???

**Hotaru:** why didn't you tell them about 'us'?

**SR:** U-us???

**Ruka: **(Blushed)

**SR:** ah! I see!!! Wait! I'll write more! _'It'll be bad to upset Hotaru…not to mention that she is my business partner…'_

Oo0oO

Natsume walked toward the crowd of sadness with the pretending Mikan in Natsume's arms.

Mikan wanted to say hello to them and said that she was okay, but she really really wanted surprise them, so she can't help but smile.

Natsume knew Mikan and Mikan knew Natsume, what could go wrong?

"Psst, don't smile, you're dead, remember?" whispered Natsume to Mikan.

"I know! I know!" replied Mikan quietly, and then she stops smiling.

Hotaru and the others were still in sorrow; they didn't know the fact that Mikan is still alive and wanted to surprise them.

"Natsume…" said Hotaru with a sorrow tone.

Natsume just keep his head down.

"Natsume…are you alright now??" asked Narumi.

Natsume looked at Narumi secretly and saw that his hand was bleeding and the wall has his blood all over.

Natsume didn't reply Narumi either. He went to Ruka and Hotaru, then as he suspected everyone walked closer…

"Natsume-"

"Ruka…" said Natsume.

Ruka calmed down and look at Natsume.

"I'm sorry…" said Natsume again with a try out sorrow tone.

Ruka fell on his knees and cried silently in Hotaru's arm.

Natsume put Mikan down in front of Ruka and Hotaru. Hotaru put her hand on Mikan's forehead and brush Mikan's hair from her face.

"Mikan…why do you leave us?" asked Hotaru with a sorrow tone.

Mikan felt that this is her que to surprise them so she grab Hotaru's head and open her eye slowly.

"Hotaru, don't kill me yet, I'm not dead you know!" said Mikan, then she smiled warmly.

Natsume observe the situation and started to smile…

And he giggles. Still be able to control his laughter…

Then he laugh a little, still be able to hold…

And lastly he burst out, cant hold the fact that he wanted to laugh.

Who can? With them looking like this:

Tsubasa and Misaki looked at Mikan with eyes wide as if it wanted to come out…

Narumi blink a couple of times, and then he pinches his cheek until it was red…

Yuu were again speechless again, but there is something different this time…making Natsume wanted to laugh even harder… (Can't tell you!!!)

Hotaru were so shocked that she put a mental medicine to her forehead as if she was seeing hallucinations…

Ruka speechless first, but then he look at Mikan with the same expression when he uses his animal pheromone. (When he meet Piyoh, the big chick)

And after a few minutes everyone looked weirdly at the laughing Natsume and chases after him.

"W-wait! This is Mikan's idea!!!" said Natsume while running.

Mikan just laugh and Hotaru take her famous new version Baka-gun.

She shoots it toward Mikan, making Mikan run.

"You will pay, for making me worried to death!!! I will make sure that your life is harsh!!" said Hotaru with a playful angry tone.

While the other busy chasing Mikan and Natsume, Ruka called Hotaru.

"Imai…no…Hotaru…" said Ruka.

Hotaru stop shooting her baka-gun and look at Ruka.

"I-I think…" said Ruka with a stammer.

Hotaru still waits for him to continue…

"I-I…" continued Ruka.

"?"

"I think I fell in Love with you!" said Ruka quickly while blushing madly.

Hotaru's eyes widened, but then she smiled warmly…very warmly…

Ruka blushed even more…Then Hotaru walked to Ruka and kissed him on his lips.

"I love you too, Ruka" was all Hotaru replied.

Meanwhile…

"Natsume, aren't we suppose to leave and give them a private time??" asked Mikan.

"Nope, Andou, record this" said Natsume while handing Tsubasa a video camera.

"W-what???" shouted Tsubasa.

"Record or else" said Natsume and it's an instruction.

"Hotaru is going to kill me…" said Tsubasa, but he records it anyway.

"Tsubasa" called Misaki.

Just as Tsubasa turned to her, Misaki kissed him.

Then she broke the kiss and smiled.

"Everyone is becoming a couple, so why don't we?" asked Misaki.

Tsubasa smirked and kissed her again, paying no attention to the video camera.

The others except Ruka and Hotaru looked at the new couple.

"Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai looks cute together!" commented Mikan.

Natsume take a couple of pictures and put it back to his bag.

Mikan noticed the cat ear on Natsume's head and finally giggled.

"Natsume, I just realize that you were wearing some kind of an ear cat or something…is it Hotaru's invention??" asked Mikan, not being able to hold her curiosity.

Natsume blushed in embarrassment obviously he forgot that he was wearing the cat ear and Mikan laughed.

"Don't worry Natsume! It suits you!" said Mikan with a giggle and play with the ear.

Natsume just stay stiff, never before he feels so embarrassed before.

"Everyone looks happy! This is a happy ending!!!" claimed Mikan.

Natsume just look at Mikan.

"What are you talking about Mikan?" said Natsume, then he moved closer to Mikan's face, making Mikan blush "This is just the beginning of happiness"

And Natsume kissed Mikan.

"they looked happy" commented Narumi letting out tears of happiness.

Yuu decided to give each of the couples an illusion, happy illusions.

"Yuu?" asked Narumi.

"Let's give them some time" said Yuu with a smile.

"hmm… yeah…then we go back" agreed Narumi.

So…it's a Happy Ending after all! for us, but now for them!

* * *

**SR:** There! Hotaru and Ruka, and Tsubasa and Misaki!!!!

**Natsume:** Just Shut up and get to work!

**SR:** How could you??? I worked so hard!!!! And this is the end too!!!

**Mikan:** There's still the sequel remember???  
**SR:** Ah! I forgot! So Readers!! **RXR** PLEASE!!!!

**Tsubasa and Misaki:** and see you in **Eternal Love**!!!!

**Narumi:** of course there will be me! (Pull Persona) and Persona-chan!!!

**Persona:** What's with the 'chan'??

**Narumi:** it just that it looks cute!

**SR:** Persona!!!! (Hugs Persona) well until then Good Bye!!!


End file.
